Intrusos
by Babylon Garden
Summary: Mi primer fic! :3 ... 2D descubre a dos pequeños intrusos en el cementerio de los Kong Studios, para después descubrir que solo quieren ayuda. El cantante se decide a ayudarlos aunque eso signifique el desobedecer a Murdoc. Gorillaz pertenece a Damon Albarn y a Jamie Hewlett, los gatos locos me pertenecen a mí y las canciones que aparezcan pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Chapter 1

Era un otoño normal como cualquier otro en los Kong Studios ("normal" en el sentido de que hay zombies, fantasmas, etc...). Russel, el baterista, estaba comiendo (que novedad!) Murdoc, el bajista, se encontraba con unas putas en su Winniebaggo (otra novedad!) Noodle, la guitarrista, practicaba artes marciales (ya me cansé de tantas novedades...) y 2D, el vocalista, estaba mirando a través de una ventana viendo nada en lo absoluto.

- 2D-san, ¿qué miras tanto por la ventana?- pregunta la japonesa mientras da patadas al aire.

- Errr... no sé...-

- Debí haberlo adivinado -_- ...- Susurra la nipona.

- ¿Querés jugar videojuegos? - Pregunta el peliazul - Es que ya me aburrí de no hacer nada -

- Ok! - Responde ella.

Ya al anochecer, mientras 2D y Noodle juegan videojuegos en el cuarto del peliazul, Russel los llama.

- Hey D', alguien toca la puerta, atendé vos que yo estoy ocupado haciendo la cena! -

- Agghhh, pero estoy ocupado! - 2D hace berrinches como un niño pequeño.

- Dale, andá 2D-san. Te prometo que no voy a hacer trampas - Insiste la japonesa.

- ¿Me lo prometés? -

- Claro! -

- ...Ok, ya voy - Responde rendido el vocalista saliendo del cuarto.

- ... jajajaja, ya se la creyó - Se rié la guitarrista mientras desconecta el mando de 2D y continúa jugando.

Ya en la puerta de la entrada, 2D se fija afuera para ver quíén toca la puerta, pero no hay nadie. Justo cuando va a cerrar la puerta, ve una pequeña sombra pasar rápidamente enfrente suyo.

- Mierda! ¿Quién esta ahí? - Pregunta el peliazul, muy asustado. Nadie responde.

- R-Russ! Hay alguien afuera! Pregunto quién es pero no responde... ¿q-q-qué hago?

- Agarrá ese palo de baseball que está al lado de la puerta y salí a ver quien mierdas es! - Contesta el baterista desde la cocina, sin mucha paciencia.

El vocalista hace lo que su amigo le dijo y salió a las afueras de Kong para investigar. Era muy de noche así que llevó una linterna .

- ¿Hola? ¿hay alg-g-guien ahí? Por favor, respondan... me están asustando... - 2D sigue hablando y preguntando si hay alguien ahí, y ese alguien sigue sin responder o aparecer.

El peliazul se acerca a un árbol del cementerio y estaba pensando en que lo mejor sería volver... pero escucha un sonido, un crujido, como si alguien caminara entre las hojas secas del suelo.

- Ya te escuché! Sal de ahí, por favor! - Grita deseperado y asustado, con el bat el sus manos, preparado para defenderse de lo que sea...olvidándose por completo de su linterna, ya que la tira al piso.

De repente, aparece la misma pequeña sombra en el piso... no, espera... ¡SON DOS!

- ¡VOY A MORIR! - Piensa el vocalista, ahora más asustado que antes, pero con valor suficiente como para acercarse un poco a las sombras, pero estas rápidamente se trepan al árbol.

Entonces, por fin, 2D agarra la linterna del piso y apunta a las sombras... nunca se sintió más aliviado en toda su vida. Solo eran gatos, dos para ser exactos. Uno era rubio y el otro era negro con partes blancas. Lo único extraño era que esos gatos eran más grandes (un poco más grandes que ese gato azul que vive en los Kong)... y llevaban ropa...

- ¿Qué clase de subnormal vestiría a sus gatos de esa manera? - Se pregunta a sí mismo el peliazul al ver las ropas que los felinos llevaban, eran ropas para personas... HUMANOS, no para gatos...

Además que uno de ellos (el gato negro y blanco) se veía raro: Tenía un ojo vago (el izquierdo), su otro ojo tenía una marca de puntos que le cruzaban el rostro (como si le hubieran cosido la piel alrededor del ojo derecho) y, en dos partes de su cara, tenía unas notables marcas hechas con cuchillos (se notaba que fue así) que decían: "667".

- ¿Qué le habrán hecho a ese pobre gatito? - Pensó el vocalista, algo triste por imaginarse lo que le habría pasado al gato.

Se decide a llevarse a los gatos a los Kong para cuidarlos, aunque sea por poco tiempo y, aún sabiendo que no serían "bien recibidos" por Murdoc, quiso arriesgarse.

- Vengan gatitos, gatitos, gatitos! No voy a lastimarlos. - 2D los llama alargando su mano hacia ellos y chasqueando sus dedos (como hacen la mayoría de los humanos al llamar a un animal).

El gato negro se adelanta a su compañero... le huele la mano al peliazul y después, para la MUY OVIA sorpresa del vocalista, el gato se gira hacia su compañero y, señalando a 2D con su "pata", EXCLAMA...!

- Este se piensa que somos idiotas... ¿no? - Dice el gato con un notable tono de molestia en su voz.

- Perdónalo, recuerda que es un humano. Después de todo, es pariente cercano de los monos. - Le responde el gato rubio, con un tono un poco más relajado.

- Y vos, ¿qué tanto mirás? - Pregunta el primer gato mirando a 2D, y este tenía los ojos grandes como platos de la sorpresa y su boca completamente abierta. Estaba sin habla.

- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?! - Piensa el peliazul, mirando a las dos criaturas aún sin poderlo creer... ¿serán más demonios?


	2. Chapter 2

- Creo que lo asustamos. - Susurró el gato rubio al notar la expresión del peliazul.

- Bah, ni que fuera para tanto. Él tiene un oso polar y un cocodrilo en los estudios, ambos hablan y usan ropa. Como si nosotros fuéramos la diferencia. - Le contestó su compañero.

- Ahh, d-d-disculpen... pero... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Preguntó el cantante, ahora menos asustado debido a que el argumento del gato negro era verdad.

El gato rubio baja del árbol, se acerca a 2D, le extiende la... pata y le sonríe.

- Hola, soy Fito. Es un honor conocerlo, 2D. - Saluda el gato, al parecer emocionado.

- Hola... ¿cómo sabés mi nombre? - Pregunta el peliazul mientras le estrecha la mano... pata... o lo que sea.

- Pues porque sos el cantante de Gorillaz, ¿por qué más si no? - Grita desde el árbol el gato negro, mientras baja.

- Ahh, claro... - Responde el chico mientras se rasca la cabeza. Esa fue una estúpida pregunta de su parte.

- Él es mi compañero y mejor amigo... - Dice el gato rubio señalando al otro. - Se llama Eustaquio, pero no le gusta su nombre...-

- ¿Y a quién le va a gustar? Es un asco de nombre, solo decime Corpse y ya... - Responde el gato negro con algo de indiferencia.

- A mí me gusta. - Respondió el cantante, en un intento de ser amable y ganarse la amistad de Corpse.

- Si, si... al grano. Fito, explicale nuestra "situación" - Dijo el gato negro mientras se apoya en la espalda de su amigo.

- ¿Situación? - Pregunta 2D.

- Si... es que, estamos perdidos... - Susurró el gato rubio. - Nuestros amigos se olvidaron de nosotros en el aeropuerto cuando íbamos camino a Sudamérica. Lo peor es que sabemos que no tienen dinero suficiente para volver acá y buscarnos. Vamos a estar en Essex un buen tiempo. -

- Pues, pueden quedarse acá si quieren... - Suguririó el peliazul, sintiendo algo de lástima por los dos gatitos.

- ¡Wow, gracias, D' ! - Le agradeció el gato negro.

- De nada, pero eso sí... por favor, traten de que nunca, NUNCA, NUNCA NI DE ACCIDENTE, NI EN PINTURA LOS VEA MURDOC. Si es así, nos echa a patadas a los tres ¿de acuerdo? -

- OK! - Gritan los dos gatos al unísono.

Ya dentro de los estudios, los tres se dirijen a la cocina.

- Hey D' , ¿averiguaste quien estaba tocando la pueeeeeeerrrhhhhhhhhhh... ¿y esos quiénes son? - Pregunta Russel señalando a los gatos con una espátula en la mano.

2D le explicó todo a su amigo.

- Bro, Murdoc te va a ofrecer al Diablo si se entera de esto... - Suspira el baterista mientras acaricia al gato negro.

- Ya sé, pero si nadie le dice nada, y ellos se mantienen alejados de él, nunca va a sospechar. -

- Hay que pensar en un lugar al que Muds nunca entre, así ellos se quedarían allí y estarían a salvo. - Sugirió Russ.

-¡NEKO!

Se escuchó a Noodle gritar desde la entrada de la cocina y rápidamente se abalansó sobre los dos gatos y los abrazó hasta casi ahogarlos.

- ¡Neko! ¡Kawaidesu! - Exclamó la chica mientras los abrazaba aún más fuerte.

- Agghghhhhhghggh... D-Domo...arigato... - Agradeció Corpse tratando de liberarse.

- Ya Noodle, suéltalos. - Ordenó el peliazul y, en cuanto la guitarrista obedeció, le explicaron todo.

- Si quieren, pueden quedarse conmigo en mi cuarto. Murdoc-san sabe perfectamente que tiene prohibido entrar allí. - Ofreció la japonesa.

- Es una buena idea. - Dijo Russ.

Y entonces los tres, Noodle, Corpse y Fito, subieron al ascensor dispuestos a dirijirse al cuarto de la chica y jugar videojuegos o algo así.

Un par de horas después, mientras el baterista comía y el cantante leía un comic, apareció Murdoc.

- Hey, par de idiotas, me voy de putas. Así que conocen las reglas... - Dijo el bajista con una expresión autoritaria.

- Sí, ya sé. - Dijo 2D. - No tocar tus cosas, no tomar tu alcohol y no entrar a tu Winniebaggo. -

- Así me gusta, face-ache, que seas obediente. - Dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza al vocalista. - No me esperen, torpes. -

Unos minutos después de que Murdoc se fuera, Noodle irrumpe en la cocina con la respiración agitada y una expresión de preocupación.

- Ch-chicos... v-vengan rápido... es im-importante... - Exclamaba la japonesa con la voz entrecortada, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasó, amor? - Pregunta 2D.

- L-L-os gatos... -

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? - Pregunta Russel

- S-s-se metieron en-en-en...-

- ¿En qué? - Preguntan ambos hombres, impacientes.

- Se metieron en la Winniebaggo de Murdoc-san. No quieren salir de allí. Y se estan tomando todo el Tequila! -

- Mierda... - Susurra el baterista. - ¡Murdoc va a llegar en media hora! -


	3. Chapter 3

Russel, 2D y Noodle corrían a toda velocidad hacia la Winniebaggo rogando porque nada grave haya pasado. Lamentablemente, al entrar, se encontraron con el interior del vehículo tan desordenado que parecía que un tornado había pasado por ahí, además de encontrar todas las botellas de Tequila importado vacías y tanto Corpse como Fito estaban asquerosamente ebrios.

- Hooooolaaaaa bros! Prueben esta mierda, se van a emborrachar hasta la médula! - Dice Corpse, tambaleándose y con una asquerosa sonrisa que casi no le cabe en la cara.

- ¡Ustedes dos! - Grita Russel, muy enojado. - ¡Salgan de acá en este momento! -

- Hey hey hey, tranquilo, bola de grasa. No vamos a seguir tus órdenes! - Grita el gato negro mientras señala al baterista con su garra índice.

- ¡Ahora vas a...! - Russel se disponia a atacarlo, pero Corpse enseguida lo abraza de la nada.

- Ya, lo siento, bro. ¡Seamos amigos! Bebamos un poco, ah y también que se unan la mora azul con patas y la coreana. -

- Hey chicos... - Susurra Fito, parecía cansado, pero eso no le impedía hablar. - ¿Ya notaron que cuando una mujer negra niega una cosa rota su cuello sobre su propio eje mientras levanta el dedo índice de su mano derecha? O sea ¿que pedo? ¿por qué hacen eso? -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Pregunta el peliazul, confundido.

- Hablo de lo que se me cante la vermmhhfffff! - Antes de que el gato rubio pueda terminar de hablar, Russel le tapa la boca.

- Ni se te ocurra decir esas cosas en frente de mi princesa... -

- Russel-sama, no soy tonta. Sé lo que iba a decir... lamentablemente -

- Bien, será mejor ordenar este lugar antes de que Murdoc vuelva. Noodle y yo limpiamos, 2D, vos llevá a estas escorias al cuarto de Noodle y encerralos. Después andá a la cocina y traé la caja de Tequilas importados de Muds. -

- Pero ¿por qué yo los tengo que llevar al ... aggh, está bien... - Al cantante no le agradaba la idea de llevar a dos gatos borrachos al cuarto de Noodle, ÉL SOLO.

¡Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas

a la hora que yo quiera te detengo

yo se que mi cariño te hace falta

porque quieras o no yo soy tu dueño

yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo

y quiero que conozcas mucha gente

yo quiero que te besen otros labios

para que me compares hoy como siempre!

Mientras 2D llevaba al par de borrachos al cuarto de Noodle arrastrándolos por el suelo, estos cantaban lo primero que se les viniera a la mente. En este caso, Luis Miguel.

- ¿Saben? Tal vez cantarían mejor si no estuvieran borrachos. -

- ¡YO NO FUI! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Tengo derecho a un abogado! - Grita Fito, hablando muy torpemente.

- ¡TIEMPO! ¡Receso de 15 minutos! - Ahora grita Corpse.

- No griten, por favor. - Susurra el vocalista.

- Nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā nyā - Canta el gato negro... adivinen qué canción es.

- Por favor, basta. Parecen locos. - Dice 2D.

- Loca tu madre. - Responde Fito.

- ¡No hables así de mi madre! - Exclama el peliazul, algo enojado.

- Hey, también noté que en todas las películas de terror yanquis, los negros mueren primero. ¿ya lo habían notado? - Corpse vuelve a hablar incoherencias. (aunque admitamos que esta vez tiene razón.)

- Ya dejen de hablar tonterías y entren al cuarto. - 2D abre la puerta y los empuja hacia adentro.

- La que habla tonterías es tu ma... -

- ¡CÁLLATE! - El chico cierra de un portazo. Aunque estaba algo molesto con ellos, no podía abandonarlos.

Solo estaban borrachos, cualquier borracho hace esas estupideces. Además ni siquiera les había preguntado su edad. Por su actitud, parecían ser jóvenes. Los jóvenes hacen estupideces todo el tiempo, borrachos o no. No era su culpa, por eso al vocalista se le pasó el enojo rápidamente.

Después de eso se dirigió a la cocina, tomó las botellas de Tequila y volvió al Winniebaggo. Al entrar, notó que todo estaba increíblemente limpio.

- Wow, ustedes trabajan rápido. - Exclamó el cantante.

- O tal vez vos te tardaste mucho... - Susurró Russel, sonaba algo molesto.

- Bueno, ya llegó y eso es lo que importa. Ahora ordená esas botellas y vámonos. - Dice la guitarrista.

Así lo hacen y salen rápidamente del vehículo. Ya estaban cantando victoria cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, los hace quedarse de piedra.

- ¡QUÉ MIERDAS HACÍAN USTEDES TRES EN MI WINNIEBAGGO! ¡CONOCEN LAS PUTAS REGLAS! -


	4. Chapter 4

- Ehhh...esto...es que... - 2D no lograba encontrar una buena excusa.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDAS HACÍAN ALLÁ ADENTRO?! - Murdoc vuelve a gritar, su paciencia no iba a durar mucho.

- Es...e-es q-que...-

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Cada vez grita más fuerte.

Al notar que el peliazul no sabía que decir, el bajista se disponía a golpearlo, cuando Russel lo agarró del brazo.

- Una rata... - Dice el baterista.

-¿Qué? - Pregunta Muds, confundido.

- Una rata perseguía a tu cuervo, los seguimos hasta tu Winniebaggo y la matamos antes de que atrapara a Cortez. - Explica.

- Oh...- Murmura el bajista.

- ¿Ya ves? - Lo regaña Noodle. - ¡Ibas a golpear a 2D-san cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada! -

- Ya, pero ¿como no sospechar cuando el idiota no responde a lo que pregunto?... aghh no importa, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, tarados y cariño.

Murdoc entra a su vehículo y los demás se dirijen al salón principal.

- ¿Ya vés, D' ? - Comiensa Russel. - ¡Ese par de ratas casi nos cuestan nuestras manos, porque de seguro Muds nos las habría arrancado si yo no decía nada! -

- Ya sé, pero no puedo abandonarlos, son solo un par de gatitos perdidos... ¿no vas a echarlos, o sí? - Pregunta el cantante, con una expresión triste.

- Aghh, no. No voy a echarlos, pero será mejor que aprendas a controlarlos. Te ayudaremos a cuidar de ellos cada vez que podamos, pero si Murdoc se entera de algo, toda la culpa va a caer sobre vos, ¿ok? -

- Ok, ¿podemos jugar videojuegos y olvidarnos de esto por un rato? Así les doy tiempo a esos dos para que se les pase la posible resaca. -

- De acuerdo. - Dicen el baterista y la guitarrista al unísono.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Noodle, los dos gatos se despertaban puesto que se habían quedado dormidos. Y tal como predijo 2D, con una resaca de puta madre.

- Aggghhh...mi cabeza... o sea ¿qué pasó? - Pregunta Corpse.

- Solo recuerdo que mientras Nūdoru-chan fue al baño, nosotros quisimos ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Nos perdimos y encontramos una Winnie, nos metimos en ella...y...ya no recuerdo más... - Dice Fito, tratando de levantarse.

- ...ey! Mirá, un violín. Toca un par de temas, hace rato que no escucho música. - Exclama el gato negro al ver el instrumento. (se distrae con facilidad -_- )

- No puedo, ese violín no es mío... - Murmura el rubio, examinando el violín.

- Dale! porfa, si querés puedo cantar para acompañarte... - Corpse lo anima y al final, lo convence.

- Bien, ¿pero que toco? -

- El violín! daaaaaaahhhhh - Responde humorísticamente su compañero.

- jajajaja, mirá que risa. Me refiero a una canción. -

- Mmmm, ¿Qué tal "Fiesta Pagana" de Mago de Oz ? - Sugiere el gato negro. (¡SORPRESA! ¡Corpse es metalero! :D *igual que yo*)

- Buena idea! -

2D se dirige junto a Noodle a buscar al par de gatos para pedirles una explicación, pero cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, escucha un violín sonando. Noodle también lo escucha y se sobresalta.

- ¡Están tocando mi violín! Ahora van a... - Noodle estaba por entrar, pero el vocalista la detiene.

- Shhhh, escucha. No toca tan mal, deben estar sobrios de nuevo... dejalos tocar, quiero oírlos. - Dice el peliazul, casi en un susurro para evitar ser escuchado por el par.

De repente, una voz tipo Barítono comienza a cantar..

Cuando despiertes un día

y sientas que no puedas más,

que en el nombre del de arriba

tu vida van a manejar

Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel

por ser comunero y justicia querer

si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás

Cuando vayan a pedirte

los diezmos a fin de mes

y la santa inquisición

te "invite" a confesar

Por eso amigo tú alza la voz,

di que nunca pediste opinión

y si es verdad que existe un dios

que trabaje de sol a sol

Ponte en pie

alza el puño y ven

a la fiesta pagana

en la hoguera hay de beber

de la misma condición

no es el pueblo ni un señor,

ellos tienen el clero

y nosotros nuestro sudor

Si no hay pan para los tuyos

y ves muy gordo al abad,

si su virgen viste de oro,

desnúdala

Cómo van a silenciar

al jilguero o al canario

si no hay cárcel ni tumba

para el canto libertario

x2

Al terminar la canción, 2D y Noodle irrumpen en el cuarto, tomando por sorpresa a los dos gatos.

- Ehh, p-perdón...no quisimos tomar tus cosas sin permiso, Nūdoru-chan... - Se disculpa Fito, dejando el violín donde estaba antes.

- Eso estuvo genial... - Susurra el peliazul.

- Perdón, de enserio, no quisimos...¡¿Qué?! - Corpse se sorprende porque ninguno de los dos esté enojado con ellos.

- Fito-kun, tocás muy bien el violín, exelente diría yo. Y vos, Corpse-kun, tu voz es increíble. - Exclama la japonesa.

- ... - Los dos gatos se miran, sin entender mucho la situación.

- Noodle, ¿no son una voz secundaria y un violinista lo que necesitamos para el nuevo disco? - Dice 2D.

- ¡Es cierto! Corpse-kun, Fito-kun, ¿no quisieran colaborar con nosotros en nuestro próximo disco: Demon Days? -


	5. Chapter 5

- ¿Qué?...P-pero... Murdoc... - Fito no cree que sea buena idea.

- Murdoc-san aceptará. Él acepta lo que sea con tal de que eso le traiga fama, dinero y mujeres. - Dice Noodle.

- Emmm, supongo que no hay problema...creo... - Corpse también duda, pero enseguida cambia de idea puesto que podría ser divertido.

- ¡Vayamos a decirle a Muds ahora! - Exclama 2D.

- ¡Pero qué mie...! - El gato negro no tiene tiempo de contestar puesto que la japonesa los toma a él y a Fito de los brazos y los lleva arrastrando hacia la cocina para decirle el plan a Russel. Este se interesa en la idea y los acompaña a avisarle al bajista.

Ya en frente del vehículo, todos pelean por "quién debe tocar la puerta?". El castigo cae sobre el peliazul, quien toca rápidamente la puerta y enseguida se esconde detrás de Russ. Murdoc abre la puerta con cara de recién haberse levantado, iba a preguntarles que "mierdas" querían ahora, pero al ver a los dos gatos su expresión cambió. Pasó de parecer cansado a verse furioso.

- ¡¿QUÉ SON ESE PAR DE RATAS!? ¡LOS QUIERO FUERA AHORA, ANTES DE QUE DECIDA QUEMARLOS! - Grita como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Espera, Muds. Solo déjanos explicarte todo. - Dice Russel, muy tranquilo.

- ¡¿Qué excusa tienen ahora?! ¡Ya les dije al idiota y a Noodle que NO pueden tener mascotas! -

- Es que ellos pueden servirnos para el nuevo disco, Murdoc-san. - Explica la guitarrista. - ¡Uno de ellos toca el violín y el otro canta, son justo lo que necesitamos! -

- ...¿cuánto quieren, par de inmundas ratas de alcantarilla? - Gruñe Murdoc.

- Emmm, nada...? - Dice Fito.

- Primero quiero ver de lo que son capaces, yo no contrato gente (o gatos...o lo que sea) así como así. Toquen algo, AHORA. - Exije, muy decidido.

- ...Tengo la rola PERFECTA. - Murmura Corpse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se dirijien al estudio de grabación, Corpse acomoda el micrófono y Fito se dirije hacia Murdoc.

- Emm, d-disculpe señor... pero, yo puedo tocar otros instrumentos aparte del violín, y para esta rola nesecito un piano... ¿puedo tomar uno? -

- Si, si, como sea. Pero empiecen ya... - Dice Murdoc, algo apurado.

Fito se acomoda en el piano y comiensa a tocar, todos reconocieron ese Clásico al instante, Corpse comienza a cantar:

When i find myself in times of trouble,

mother mary comes to me

speaking words of wisdom, let it be

and in my hour of darkness

she is standing right in front of me

speaking words of wisdom, let it be

let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people

living in the world agree

there will be an answer, let it be

for though they may be parted,

there is still a chance that they will see

there will be an answer, let it be

let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

there will be an answer, let it be

let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

whisper words of wisdom, let it be

let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light

that shines on me

shine until tomorrow, let it be

i wake up to the sound of music,

mother mary comforts me

speaking words of wisdom, let it be

let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be

there will be an answer, let it be

let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be

whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Todos aplaudieron exepto Murdoc, que le dió una última calada a su cigarrilo, lo apagó y se acercó al par de gatos.

- Nada mal, dúo de bestias, supongo que sí nos servirán de algo... -

Todos sonríen.

- Noodle, muestrales los acordes, letras y demás. Ocúpate de ayudarlos con los ensayos. - Ordena el bajista.

- Hai! - Responde ella.

- Pero primero... - Interrumpe Corpse. - Déjennos descansar un poco, así después estaremos bien despiertos y vamos a poder trabajar mejor. -

- Aghh, bien, pero un descanso corto. No quiero que pierdan tiempo. -

- Amm, una pregunta más: ¿alguien tiene un equipo de música y cerveza? - Dice el gato negro.

- Yo tengo. - Ofrece Russel.

- ...¿y para qué quieres eso? - Pregunta 2D.

Todos lo miran con cara de: "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

- Estúpido... - Susurra Murdoc.

- Hehehehe... es que siempre me gustó beber litros de cerveza mientras escucho lo mejor de Black Sabbath... para mí es el infierno mismo... mehehehehehe... - Corpse ríe nervioso y les da la espalda a todos por un minuto, esperando que no lo traten de loco.

Para su sorpresa, cuando se da la vuelta de nuevo, ve a Murdoc con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirándolo fíjamente.

- ... ¿Dijiste Black Sabbath? ... - Murmura muy despacio.


	6. Chapter 6

- Y... ¿cual es tu disco favorito? - Pregunta Murdoc.

- Los mejores son "Paranoid" y "Heaven and Hell", sin duda. - Corpse responde sin rodeos.

- ... ¿Tenés toda la colección? -

- Me falta "Cross Purposes" y "Forbidden", pero al resto sí lo tengo. Estan en mi mochila. -

- ... - Murdoc se queda callado.

- Ah! Y también fuí al concierto que dieron en los 70's, en París. Fue lo mejor, y al final del concierto pude encontrar a Ozzy y me regaló esto... - Entonces, Corpse saca de una pequeña cajita para lentes, la abre y se pueden admirar los famosos lentes de Ozzy Osbourne manchados con un par de gotas de sangre.

- Es-esos... ¿son originares? - Tartamudea el bajista.

- Sip, ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida. Tenía otro par guardados así que me dió estos. Me los dió porque soy "más adorable que un demonio recién nacido", según él. -

- Y... ¿esa sangre de quién es? - Pregunta.

- Es del mismísimo Ozzy. Se cortó un dedo cuando me los dió, pero pareció no dolerle. Ni loco voy a limpiarlos.-

- ... Acompáñame un minuto... - Dice Murdoc, seriamente.

- Emmm... ¿por qué? - El gato negro se estaba asustando un poco.

- ¡SÓLO ACOMPAÑAME! - Grita el bajista, tan fuerte que todos se sobresaltan.

Corpse le hace caso y los dos se van al asensor.

- Lo va a matar, ¿verdad? - Tartamudea Fito, temiendo por la vida de su amigo.

- No lo creo, Murdoc también es fan de Black Sabbath. Tal vez solo vayan a hablar sobre esa banda y ya. No lo va a lastimar. - 2D lo tranquiliza.

- Bien. Nūdoru-chan, ¿podrías mostrarme los acordes y las letras del álbum para que pueda practicar, por favor? - Pregunta el gato rubio.

- Hai! - Responde la guitarrista.

Ambos se van, 2D se queda jugando más videojuegos con Russel. Todo estuvo tranquilo durante la próxima hora, hasta que se escuchó música a todo volumen. Todos dejaron sus actividades para ver de dónde venía el sonido. Provenía de la Winniebaggo, los cuatro se asomaron a una de las ventanas para ver que pasaba. Corpse y Murdoc con la música a todo volumen y tomando cervezas.

- Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind

people think i'm insane because i am frowning all the time

all day long i think of things but nothing seems to satisfy

think i'll lose my mind if i don't find something to pacify

can you help me! occupy my brain!? oh yeah

i need someone to show me the things in life that i can't find

i can't see the things that make true happiness, i must be blind

make a joke and i will sigh and you will laugh and i will cry

happiness i cannot feel and love to me us so unreal

and so as you hear these words telling you now of my state

i tell you to enjoy life i wish i could but it's too late -

- Tal parece que se van a llevar bien después de todo. - Dice el baterista.

- Así parece, eso nos conviene. - Exclama Fito.

Unos minutos después, se corta la luz. Se puede oír tanto a Murdoc como a Corpse insultando porque se cortó la música.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Grita el gato negro saliendo del vehículo y mirando a sus compañeros. (recuerden que los gatos pueden ver en la oscuridad)

- Se cortó la luz. Vayamos a la sala. - Sugiere Noodle.

Se dirigen hacia allá exepto Russel y Murdoc que se van a revisar la fuente de energía. Los otros los esperan en el sofá de la sala y con una linterna como única fuente de luz.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Se queja 2D, al parecer está aburrido.

- Mmmm, podríamos contar historias, ¿alguien sabe alguna? - Pregunta el gato rubio.

Todos niegan la cabeza.

- Mierda... - Murmura el gato negro. - Los únicos relatos que sé son de terror, y están basados en creepypastas... seguro que ya todos los deben conocer. -

- ¿Qué es un Creepypasta? - Preguntan el peliazul, la japonesa y el rubio al mismo tiempo.

Corpse sonríe maléficamente y toma la linterna.

- ... ya van a ver... -


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capítulo no tiene como objetivo hacer reír, a diferencia de los anteriores. Su objetivo es explicar un poco la historia de Corpse, y revelar su verdadera personalidad. **

**Warning: Gore (leve y no gráfico)**

2 horas después, mientras Corpse aterrorizaba a sus compañeros, Russel y Murdoc seguían tratando de arreglar la fuente de energía. Parecen no encontrar nada, hasta que el baterista fija su atención en unas marcas al lado de los cables cortados.

- Hey, Muds, mirá esto... -

- ¿Qué carajo es eso? - Pregunta el bajista fijando su atención en las tres largas marcas, parecían garras.

- Ni idea, no creo que haya sido un zombie... los zombies no tienen garras. - Murmura Russ, parece nervioso.

- Tal vez los hermanos macana sepan algo de esto. Digo, son gatos, ellos deberían saber de garras y esas cosas ¿no? - Pregunta Murdoc.

- No perdemos nada intentándolo. - Dicho esto, ambos se dirijen a la sala donde todos los demás los esperaban.

- Y esa es la historia de Jeff the Killer, ¿dudas? - Dice el gato negro con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Nadie contesta, todos están ocupados temblando como gelatinas por todas las historias que Corpse había contado hasta ahora.

- C-Corpse-kun... esas historias que contaste... ¿son verdad? - Noodle pregunta algo temerosa.

- Qué te puedo decir, querida... - Luego de decir esto, Corpse ríe maléfiamente asustándolos aún más.

*Pobres ingenuos* Piensa para sí mismo.

- Emm... ¿qué hacemos ahora? - Pregunta 2D.

- Podemos mirar videos en internet. 2D, buscá la Laptop y el Módem WI-FI de Corpse. Está en su mochila. - Sugiere Fito.

Mientras todos se acomodan, el peliazul busca la Laptop, pero lo que encuentra es otra cosa. Un marco con una foto. En la foto se pueden ver a dos gatos, ambos parecidos a Corpse. Pero uno, el más pequeño, parece ser niña debido a que usaba vestido. Ambos gatos sonríen. El cantante observa la foto, confuso, y se la muestra a Fito.

- ¿Quiénes son? - Pregunta el chico.

- ¿Quiéneeeeeeeeshdjgvjgs... ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! - Susurra el gato rubio.

- Lo encontré en la mochila, pero ¿quiénes son? - Vuelve a preguntar.

- ¿QUIÉNES? - Fito se sobresalta al escuchar al bajista, al baterista, y a la guitarrista preguntando al mismo tiempo...justo detrás de él.

- ¿ De dónde mierdas salieron ustedes tres? - Después de decir esto, el gato rubio se fija en su amigo.

Corpse parece no haber oído nada ya que está dormido y con un par de auriculares puestos. Se podían escuchar los aullidos de la famosa banda de Death Metal "Cannibal Corpse" (Qué coincidencia! -_-) saliendo de los aparatos de sonido.

- Aggh, se salvaron sólo porque Corpse no nos está escuchando... Ok, les voy a contar todo...

_Flashback..._

_Están un joven Corpse y su hermana, Stefania, sentados en el borde de una pequeña colina con vista a un hermoso lago. Estaban descansando después de un largo día de pesca, y detrás de ellos el profundo bosque hacía ruidos del viento contra los árboles. Parecía un susurro._

_- Me encanta el pescado! - Exclama Stefania. - Sobre todo, los ojos :3_

_- Aggh, cómo te puede gustar eso. - Dice su hermano. Ambos ríen._

_Ya estaba obscureciendo y Corpse propuso que se fueran por el bosque, ya que rodear el lago podía ser peligroso, allí habitaban muchos lagartos._

_- Me da miedo el bosque, Eustaquio. - Susurra la niña, ella era la única que llamaba a Corpse por su verdadero nombre. Y a él no le importaba, amaba mucho a su hermana como para enojarse con ella._

_Mientras caminan por el bosque, Stefania cree oír una risa. Le dice a su hermano y este le dice que no es nada._

_- Tengo miedo... -_

_- No te preocupes, amor. No voy a dejar que nada te pase. - Sonríen._

_- Cuando lleguemos, te cocino más...ojos de pescado... ¿querés? - Le propone en un intento de animarla._

_- Bien! - Al parecer funciona._

_Después de unos minutos, se puede oír la misma voz, ahora ambos la oyen y se detienen._

_- ...Stefania..Stefania... - La voz llama a la niña y ella se dirige corriendo hacia ella._

_- Stefania! No vayas! - Le grita el gato negro, desesperado. Ella se voltea y le dice:_

_- Es de mala educación no contestar a alguien cuando te llama. - Y se voltea de nuevo._

_Corpse se dispone a ir tras ella, pero siente un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza. Se desmaya._

_Al despertar, lo primero que nota es que está en una pequeña casa, una cabaña... y que está amarrado con cadenas en sus patas delanteras y traseras. Gira su cabeza y encuentra a su hermana, en las mismas condiciones que él._

_- Stefania, despierta! ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta alterado, ella se despierta._

_Al mirar al frente ven a un par de figuras, dos humanos, con instrumentos quirúrgicos sobre una mesa. Ambos con una mirada vacía._

_- ¿Q-quiénes son ustedes? - Murmura el gato negro. No contestan._

_Detrás de ellos, aparecen figuras humanoides con filosas garras, y las clavan en las espaldas de los dos humanos. Después, los mueven con sus manos,contra su voluntad... como marionetas...Ninguno de los humanos presenta emociones._

_- ¡¿Pero qué mier...?! - A Corpse no le da tiempo de terminar la oración, ya que una de las marionetas vivientes toma un cuchillo con una mano, mientras sujeta la cara del gato negro con la otra. Inmediatamente, traza una línea sobre el ojo derecho del gato. Este intenta intenta no gritar del dolor, fracasando estrepitosamente. _

_- ¡HERMANITO! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! - Stefania grita del horror._

_Corpse no contesta, no podía mentir, le dolía mucho. Entonces la marioneta vuelve con una jeringa y un frasco lleno de líquido espeso. El frasco tiene una etiqueta y Corpse logra leerla: "Ají **Bhut Jolokia**"_

_*MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA...* El gato negro, que tenía conocimientos de botánica, sabía lo extremadamente picante que es ese ají. *¿Qué me van a hacer?* Esa pregunta ronda por su cabeza._

_Creía que lo obligarían a comérselo... que ingenuo era ... la marioneta humana colocó sus dedos alrededor del ojo izquierdo de Corpse, lo abrió y echó el líquido sobre este. El ardor era insoportable, no podía contenerse y gritó más fuerte. Su hermana no dejaba de llorar._

_Después de unos minutos, la marioneta volvió a tomar el cuchillo y marcó el número 667, dos veces en su cara. Y luego, con un machete, le arrancó la piel a su cola (cola de gato XD) _

_5 minutos después, una de las marionetas susurró: "Erant 'cum eo actum" (Hemos terminado con él)_

_La segunda marioneta responde: "Nunc sequuntur puella" (Ahora sigue la niña)_

_Al cabo de un rato, la segunda marioneta toma una motosierra y la acerca peligrosamente a Stefania. Corpse grita con todo su ser...pero nada pudo hacer. Ante su mirada atónita, la marioneta trituraba despiadadamente a la niña. El gato negro llora desesperadamente y siente nuevamente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo vuelve a dejar inconsciente._

_Fin de flashback._

_- ... - _Los cuatro integrantes de la banda estaban mudos. 2D y Noodle habían dejado escapar un par de lágrimas, mientras que Russel y Murdoc no sabían que decir.

- y... ¿Cómo lo encontraron de vuelta? - Susurra el baterista.

- Lo encontramos atado con cadenas a un poste de luz cerca de nuestra casa. El cuerpo de Stefania... o lo que quedaba de él ... estaba envuelto en una bolsa... -

- Qué extraño que no sufriera secuelas mentales... - Dice el bajista.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no las sufrió? - Cuando Fito dijo eso, todos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder.

- Unos meses después, él se encontró con los "supuestos asesinos" que le hicieron eso. Los mató, les arrancó los ojos y los colocó al lado de esa misma fotografía que estás sosteniendo. - 2D deja el marco en el suelo, algo asqueado.

- Decía que se lo había prometido a Stefania, claro que nadie le creía, excepto nuestros amigos y yo. Los vecinos de esos tipos que él mató llamaron a la policía y lo internaron en un Manicomio durante 11 meses. No tienen una idea de lo horrible que era ese lugar, y verlo a él con esa camisa de fuerza...acurrucado en una esquina y gritando desesperado: "¡Stefania, no te preocupes! ¡Voy a cumplir mi promesa! ¡Y voy a rescatarte!" mientras ríe descontroladamente. De no ser porque yo lo ayudé a escapar, él seguiría allí.

- No sé por qué... - Susurra el vocalista. - Pero ahora él me da algo de miedo... -

- Lo mejor será no tocar el tema enfrente de Corpse-kun. - Dice Noodle.

Todos asienten. Están dispuestos a irse a dormir...cuando escuchan a alguien detrás de ellos... Al darse la vuelta, se encuentran con Corpse, sonriendo sínicamente y con una motosierra en mano...

- _Se lo prometí a Stefania... _


	8. Chapter 8

Corpse se acercaba muy lentamente hacia sus compañeros, como un zombie. Nadie sabía que hacer...Entonces Murdoc se adelantó a todos los demás.

- Yo no te tengo miedo, rata. -

Corpse levanta la motosierra y la lanza energéticamente hacia Murdoc, sin parar de reír. Por suerte, este se corrió a tiempo para que no le cortara el brazo, pero lo rozó y le dejó una larga marca.

- ¡A LA MIERDA TODO, CORRAN! - Grita el satanista.

Todos corren y el gato negro los sigue. El grupo entra a los baños y se encierran todos juntos en el cubículo número 3.

- Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos... - Susurra 2D.

- Cállate, nadie haga ruido. - Dice Russel.

- Hey, ¿dónde está Fito-kun? - Pregunta Noodle, al notar su ausencia.

- ¡YA LO MATÓ! - Grita el peliazul, llorando.

- ¡Qué te calles, maldito hijo de... - Murdoc estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el cantante, hasta que escuchó pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia los baños.

- Mierda, les dije que no gritaran... - Murmura el baterista, molesto.

Los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, hasta que se puede ver la sombra de Corpse detrás de la puerta y se puede oír como enciende su motosierra.

- 仏私を救う! - Grita Noodle.

- Del, sálvame! - Grita Russel.

- Goku, sálvame! - Grita 2D.

- Mami, sálvame! - Grita Murdoc.

- ¡¿MAMI?! - Preguntan todos, pero cuando el bajista está por responder...la puerta se abre.

- Hola! - Grita Corpse, y ríe macabrabente. Todos cierran los ojos y, cuando el gato negro los está por atacar...se detiene. Justo en ese momento, vuelve la luz.

- ¿Ya estamos muertos? - Pregunta 2D.

- No estamos muertos... - Dice Noodle.

Cuando todos levantan la vista, observan a Corpse con una extresión de sorpresa, deja caer su motosierra al suelo, y se desmaya. Detrás de él se ve a Fito, entrelazando sus garras.

- Fito! ¡Pensé que te había matado! - Grita el cantante mientras abraza al gato rubio.

- Ya...creo que me olvidé de decir que su estado de locura se puede anular con tranquilizantes. - Murmura.

- Uy, creo que se te olvidó ese detalle... - Responde Murdoc con sarcasmo.

- Hay que llevarlo a dormir, cuando despierte no va a recordar nada. -

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ESA COSA QUISO MATARNOS, ¿Y AÚN ASÍ SE VA A QUEDAR? - El bajista se enfada.

- ¿Qué no nos querías para el nuevo álbum? - Pregunta Fito con una sonrisa.

- ...maldita rata. Llévenlo a dormir, sáquenlo de mi vista. -

Todos, excepto Murdoc, llevan al drogao Corpse al sofá de la sala (Pobre, ahora que todos saben que está mal de la cabeza, nadie lo quiere en su cuarto XD) y lo dejan dormir. Cuando se disponen a retirarse, el celular de Fito (si, no tiene pulgares pero tiene celular) comienza a sonar. Mientras él habla, los demás lo esperan, 2D pica al dormido gato negro con un palo. No se mueve.

*A este no lo despierta ni Dios...* Piensa.

Nadie se da cuenta de que Fito cuega el celular hasta que este los llama.

- Hey chicos, hay un problema. - Dice el gato rubio. - Dos de nuestros amigos volvieron a buscarnos, pero se equivocaron de avión y terminaron en la loma del c**o. Tengo que ir a buscarlos para decirles que nos quedamos hasta terminar el disco. -

- Bien, andá. Pueden quedarse hasta que terminemos el álbum. - Sugiere el peliazul. (mierdas, 2D... ¡los Kong no son un Hotel!)

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer, vuelvo en dos días... Ah! y Corpse se queda con ustedes. -

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritan los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, tengo que irme ahora, no tengo tiempo para esperar a que despierte. -

- Pero, ¿y si nos quiere matar de nuevo? - Pregunta Russel.

- Solo le injectan los tranquilisantes y ya está. - Diciendo esto, Fito le entrega al baterista un frasco etiquetado con un líquido celeste y un paquete lleno de jeringas.

5 minutos después de que Fito se fuera los tres compañeros se quedan preocupados. Se dan la vuelta para ver a Corpse y se sorprenden cuando lo ven levantándose.

- Hola chicos, ¿desde cuándo estoy dormido? ¿Cuándo volvió la luz? - Pregunta, confundido.

- Emm...esto... - Los tres lo miran, temerosos.

- ¿Ya son las 9? ¡Ya va a empesar Dragon Ball Z! A ver si Gohan le lanza el maldito Kame-Hame-Ha a Cell de una buena vez! Noodle, 2D... ¿me acompañan? - Pregunta el gato negro.

- Es...que yo no... - Noodle no quiere acompañarlo.

- Es que...bueno emmm... - 2D tampoco quiere ir.

- ... ¿No les gusta? - Pregunta, con una expresión seria. Esto los asusta.

- ¡Si me gusta! Que estamos esperando, Corpse-kun. Vamos! - Finje entusiasmo.

- A mí también me gusta, ¿no te acordás cuando le pedí ayuda a Goku cuando nos estabas a punto de matar? - Dice el vocalista, sin darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿que yo los iba a matar? - Pregunta Corpse.

- LO QUE QUISO DECIR! - Interrumpe Russel. - Es que le pidió ayuda a Goku cuando te dormiste, parecías como muerto. Amigo, tenés el sueño pesado. -

- Ahhh eso, sí que duermo pesado. - Se ríe.

- Si...eso... - 2D recíen se da cuenta de la estupidez que dijo.

- Bueno, ¡ya vámonos que ya va a empesar el programa! - Exclama Corpse entusiasmado, mientras sube al ascensor dando saltitos.

Los dos lo siguen, nerviosos. Mientras, Russel resa por sus compañeros.


	9. Chapter 9

Russel se encuentra sentado en el sofá de la sala, mirando tele. Seguía algo preocupado por el tema de que Corpse es medio psicópata. De repente, Noodle sale del elevador con 2D y el gato negro detrás de ella. Ambos están llorando.

- ¿Y a estos qué les pasó? - Pregunta el baterista.

- Eso es lo que me pregunto. Anímense, Gohan derrotó a Cell y la tierra está a salvo, ¡deberían estar felices! - Les dice la japonesa.

- *snif* ¡Ya sé...pero...pero... ¡no es lo mismo sin Goku! ¡¿Por qué se sacrificó?! - Grita Corpse, aún llorando.

- ¡Y encima fue en vano! *snif* ¡Él debería estar vivo y gozando de la victoria! ¡Y encima también se murieron Kaiō-sama y ese monito! - 2D también llora.

- Ya, en la siguiente saga seguro que revive como siempre, no lloren. - Russel los tranquiliza.

- *snif* Bueno... - Ambos ascienten.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está Fito? Tengo hambre y él siempre me cocina... parece mujer. - Dice el gato negro.

- No por ser hombre (o macho XD) significa que no pueda cocinar bien. Además, él se fue a buscar a unos amigos tuyos al aeropuerto. Volverá en dos días. - Avisa la guitarrista.

- Aghh, pero tengo hambre... ¿hay algo de comer en el refri, Russ? -

- Emm creo que sí, fijate. -

Corpse se dirije a buscar comida. Entonces se escucha al estómago del cantante rugir.

- Yo también tengo hambre, ¿Habrá algo bueno de comer? - Pregunta.

- No mucho. - Dice el afroamericano sin dejar de ve la tele. - Creo que hay pizza de hace dos semanas, carne de vaca, frutas, helado sin terminar y...creo que también hay cerdo, ojos de pescado y patas de pollo crudas en el congelador...-

- ... ¿O-o-ojos de pescado? -

- ...mierda... - Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¡2D, rápido, andá a detenerlo! - Grita Noodle.

El peliazul sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede hasta la cocina. Afortunadamente, Corpse no podía abrir el congelador. Estaba muy alto y el gato negro es muy bajito.

- Maldigo mi estatura. - Murmura.

- Emm ahora que lo recuerdo, no hay nada para comer. - 2D miente. - ¿Por qué no volves a la sala, LEJOS DE LA COCINA, y yo pido unas pizzas? -

- ¡OK! - Corpse asciente y vuelve a la sala. El catante suspira aliviado y agarra el teléfono para pedir las pizzas.

Murdoc, después del "accidente" con el gato negro, había vuelto a su Winniebaggo a mirar "ciertas películas". Luego, se va para la sala.

- ¿La rata ya se tranquilizó? - Le pregunta a Russel y Noodle cuando los ve en el sofá.

- Sí, pero hay que procurar que no vuelva a sufrir ataques de locura otra vez. Fito dijo que si vuelve a pasar, hay que inyectarle tranquilizantes. - Dice el baterista.

- Ya, ¿y la alimaña amarila donde está? - Dice al notar la ausencia del gato rubio.

- Se fue a buscar a nos amigos a un aeropuerto. Al parecer se equivocaron de vuelo y terminaron lejos. Fito-kun los traerás acá y se van a quedar hasta terminar el álbum. - Avisa la japonesa.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿MÁS RATAS? ¡COMO SI NO FUERA SUFICIENTE CON UNA AMARILLA Y LA OTRA ESCORIA CON PROBLEMAS PSICOLÓGICOS! Lo único bueno es que una de las pelusas ambulantes es fan de Black Sabbath. -

- Tranquilo, Mudz. Recuerda que los necesitamos para Demon Days. Vale la pena. - Russ lo tranquiliza.

Mientras tanto, 2D y Corpse tocan la guitarra y cantan canciones aleatorias en el estudio de grabación, sólo porque estaban aburridos.

- A que no podés tocar "The Trooper" de Iron Maiden. - Le reta el gato negro.

- Aghh, ¿no hay una más fácil? - Pregunta el vocalista.

- ... "Estrellita, dónde estas..." Corpse canta con tono infantil. Ambos ríen.

Se quedaron un buen rato cantando y riendo, hasta que se hiso muy tarde. 2D mira el reloj.

- Wow, las 3 de la mañana. Mejor nos vamos a dormir. - No tiene respuesta, el gato negro se quedó dormido sobre la consola mescladora en la que estaba apoyado.

2D sonríe, se veía adorable. Al peliazul siempre le habían gustado los gatitos. Lo sube a sus hombros y lo lleva a dormir al sofá. Ya no hay nadie en la sala, todos duermen. El chico lo deja en el sofá y le revuelve los pelos de la cabeza.

- Hasta mañana, bro. - Lo saluda y camina, dispuesto a ir a su cama.

Corpse estaba algo despierto,pero tan cansado y adormilado que no daba crédito a lo que decía.

- Buenas noche, apá. - Susurra.

* ¿Apá? ¿Qué significa?* Se pregunta a sí mismo el cantante. Esntonces recibe una llamada de Fito.

-Hola, 2D. Perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero te quería avisar que vamos a llegar más temprano de lo que creí. Mañana a la noche ya estamos allá. - Avisa el gato rubio.

- Genial, los esperamos. Murdoc estará impasiente por comensar el disco. Ah, una pregunta, ¿qué significa "apá"? - Pregunta el vocalista.

- ¿Apá? Es una abreviatura de "Papá". - Contesta. -Me tengo que ir, chao! -

Fito cuelga y 2D se queda algo confundido.

- ¿Papá? ¿Por qué me habrá llamado así? - Luego, agita la cabeza y se va a dormir. - Estaba medio dormido, seguro que estaba soñando. -


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando en la cocina (menos Russel, que prepara el desayuno), excepto Corpse que seguía durmiendo.

- Por amor a Satán, mas le vale a la rata amarilla que se presure en volver. No tenemos tiempo para pendejadas, ya tenemos que empesar el disco. - Dice Murdoc mietras traga sus cereales.

- Va a volver hoy a la noche, me llamó anoche. - Avisa 2D.

- Hey, ¿dónde está Corpse-kun? - Pregunta Noodle.

- Sigue durmiendo, anoche nos quedamos hasta muy tarde cantando canciones y esas cosas. - Dice el peliazul.

- Noodle, dile que se despierte. - Ordena Russel. - No voy a volver a cocinar hasta dentro de 5 horas. -

- Hai! - Exclama ella y se va camino a la sala.

- ¿Saben que es raro? - Habla el vocalista. - Que anoche, cuando llevé a Corpse a dormir, él me llamó papá. ¿Por qué será? -

- Awww, la pelusa con patas ya te ve como su papi, ¿no es lindo? - Se burla el bajista.

- Ya... seguro que estaba soñando o algo. - Dice el baterista.

- Hola... - Murmura Corpse, entrando a la cocina y sentándose en una de las sillas, Noodle vuelve a su anterior sitio.

- Hasta que despertó el niñito de papá. - Le dice el satanista.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Le pregunta el gato negro, confundido.

- Nada, nada... - Cierra la conversación.

Durante el día, hicieron lo de costumbre: comer, jugar videojuegos, comer, mirar tele, comer, hablar estupideces... ¿ya dije comer? Ya al anochecer, mientras Russel comía aún más, 2D y Noodle juegan videojuegos, Murdoc mira tele y Corpse habla por teléfono, alguien toca la puerta. La japonesa se levanta a abrir la puerta.

- Konnichiwa, Fito-kun! - Lo saluda y lo abraza.

- Sí, ya sé, le dijiste "Go to Sleep" y lo mataste, como siempre... uy, ya llegó Fito. Después te llamo, Jeff. - El gato negro cuelga y va a ver a sus amigos.

- Hola, ven que no tardé tanto. - Exclama Fito.

- Te demoraste, zorra. - Le contesta Corpse (se insultan porque son mejores amigos :D) - ¿Sabés el hambre que pasé todo el día de ayer? -

Fito se encoje de hombros, como diciendo "¿¡Y a mí qué me importa!?" y entra al edificio. Dos gatos más lo siguen, un chico y una chica (o macho y hembra). Él de pelo marrón, con camisa a rayas y jeans largos, descalso. Ella pelirroja y con remera y pantalones cortos, calsada con botas.

- Hola! - 2D los saluda simpáticamente. - Soy 2D, mucho gusto. -

- Hola, soy Carmen. - Saluda la chica.

- Buenas noche, gentil caballero. Mi nombre es Luke. - El gato marrón saluda más formalmente, estrechando una de sus manos con la del cantante y la otra, detrás de su espalda. Luego, ambos saludan a Noodle y a Russel. Murdoc, al notar lo muy formal y educado que era Luke, le hizo una pregunta:

- Hey vos... la rata marrón... - Llama, y para sorpresa de todos, Luke no se enfada con el apodo.

- ¿Qué necesita, señor? - Contesta.

- ¿Por qué hablas y te comportás tan elegante? ¿Sos gay o algo así? - Pregunta.

- Eso de que todos los homosexuales nos comportamos formalmente solo es un estereotipo... - Dice el gato marrón, sin dejar de usar su tono elegante. - Pero, de hecho, ahora que lo menciona... - No puede terminar de hablar, Corpse le tapa la boca.

- ¡Disculpa! Tengo que decirte algo, ¿nos disculpan? ¡Gracias! - El gato negro parecía nervioso y se lleva a Luke a otro lado, donde no puedan escucharlos.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Pregunta Luke, confundido.

- No podés decirle a Murdoc que sos gay. - Susurra.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Es por tu propio bien. Si lo hacés, no te va a dejar en paz nunca. Te va a molestar día y noche. Y si te molesta, te vas a quejar. Y si te quejar, me voy a enojar. Sabés que no soporto los quejidos, y menos los tuyos. -

- Está bien, haberlo pedido antes. -

Al volver, todos los miran, extrañados.

- ¿Te fue a hacer un pete o qué? - Pregunta el bajista, riéndose.

- No, y por si no lo había notado, no soy gay. Solo soy educado, aunque no creo que usted sepa que significa eso. - Le responde Luke, y aunque no lo crean, eso es lo máximo que puede llegar a "insultar" a alguien. A Murdoc no le importa, ya que tenía razón, y se retira. Pero no sin antes anunciar que mañana mismo empesaban a grabar el álbum.

Noodle va a enseñarles a los dos nuevos compañeros los estudios, Russel se va a practicar la batería, Fito se va a dormir, dejando a 2D y a Corpse mirando la tele en la sala.

- Hey Corpse... - Pregunta el peliazul. - ¿Soñaste con tu padre anoche? -

- Bueno... sí, lo único que recuerdo del sueño es que me cargó en su hombro y me llevó a dormir. Me revolvió el pelo y me dijo algo como "Hasta mañana, bro" cosa rara porque él siempre mellamaba por mi nombre real y ... un momento, ¿cómo lo supiste? -

- Ahh, no, por nada. Sólo se me ocurrió preguntar eso. ¿Y cómo te llevás con él? - Vuelve a hacer preguntas.

- ... él no me quiere... ya no quiere verme...me odia... - Murmura.

- ...¿Y por qué? -

- ... - No dice nada, solo se levanta y entra al ascensor. 2D cree que hizo mal en preguntar eso. Y en efecto, hizo mal, metió la pata.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente todos se encuentran en el estudio de grabación donde se preparan para grabar los primeros temas del nuevo álbum. Luke y Carmen los observan desde la ventana. Corpse se veía desanimado y todos le preguntaban si se sentía bien, él insistía en que no pasaba nada. En cuanto todos estuvieron listos comenzaron a grabar la primera canción del álbum: Last Living Souls. Corpse hacía coros y Fito tocaba el violín.

Al finalizar con los 3 primeros temas, mientras todos se retiran, Fito nota que Corpse estaba llorando un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunta.

- ¿Qué? Ah, nada, es que...recordé una película muy triste... ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos "Marley y yo"? Era triste, ¿no creés? Bueno, mejor me voy, chau. - Se va del estudio de grabación secándose las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos. Fito sabe que estaba mintiendo, ya que Corpse odia a los perros. Fito se dirige a hablar con 2D, ya que fue con él con quien Corpse estuvo antes de comenzar a acutar raro.

- Hey 2D, ¿Sabés por qué Corpse está tan raro? ¿Estuvieron hablando de algo en especial anoche como para que se pusiera así? -

- Emmm, tal vez sea porque anoche le pregunté si se llevaba bien con su padre. Me dijo que su padre no lo quería y se fué. -

- Mierda, es por eso... -

- ¿Y por qué su padre no lo quiere? - Pregunta el peliazul.

- Su padre lo culpa por la muerte de su hermana. Dice que si no la hubiera llevado al bosque nada de eso habría pasado. -

- Eso es muy injusto... -

- Mejor vamos a ver como está. - Sugiere el gato rubio y ambos siguen a Corpse.

Al llegar a la sala, ven a Corpse con Carmen, Russel y Murdoc mirando la tele. Al parecer miraban una película de terror.

- ¿Sobre qué era esta película? - Pregunta el gato negro.

- Creo que sobre un payaso asesino o algo así (IT) - Responde el bajista.

- ¿P-p-payaso? - Tartamudea Corpse.

En ese momento, aparece un pantallaso de Pennywise, el payaso de la película.

- ... ¡MIERDA! - Corpse salta de su lugar y se esconde detrás del sofá maldiciento.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - Pregunta Russel.

- Le tiene fobia a los payasos. - Responde Carmen sin dejar de mirar la tele.

- Al fin, una fobia más ridícula que la fobia a las ballenas. - Dice Muds mientras mira a 2D y se ríe.

- No es gracioso... - Murmura Corpse mientras se vuelve a levantar, tapándose los ojos.

2D alcansa a ver que Corpse tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca le había prestado atención.

- ¿Tenés pelo largo? - Le pregunta.

- Ah, sí. Me lo ato porque es molesto. - Diciendo esto, se desata el pelo, enseñando su cabello. Era largo y muy desmarañado, como si no se hubiera peinado en su vida.

Russel observa a Corpse por un segundo y vuelve a poner su atención en la película. Pero nota que Carmen y Luke miran al gato negro con una expresión extraña, como si estuvieran fumados o algo así. Ambos con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Y a ustedes que les pasa? - Les pregunta.

- ¿Eh? Ah, nada. - Ambos responden al mismo tiempo y vuelven a fijar sus ojos en la televisión.

- Es un asco, por eso me lo ato. - Dice el gato negro mientras vuelve a atar su cabello.

Más tarde, de madrugada, 2D se despierta con ganas de ir al baño. Después de ir, va hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, pero se detiene. Escucha un llanto, parecía un llanto de niña pequeña. Sigue el sonido y lo lleva hacia el pasillo. Allí ve una silueta pequeña, en una esquina y mirando hacia la pared.

- ¿Quién sos? - Pregunta el cantante, con algo de miedo.

Cuando la silueta se da vuelta para verlo, 2D se sobresalta. Era idéntica a la difunta hermana de Corpse. Ella lo mira con igual miedo, se levanta y camina hacia él. El vocalista retrocede cada vez que ella da un paso, hasta que ella habla.

- Tengo hambre. -

- ¿Q-qué? - Tartamudea el chico.

- Tengo hambre ¿Tenés ojos de pescado? -

- ... - No le responde. Al notar su silencio, la niña pone una expresión triste y comienza a gritar. Grita tan fuerte que hace que, literalmente, los oídos de 2D sangren. El peliazul se arrodilla y se cubre los oídos, tambiién gritando de dolor y miedo. Al terminar de gritar, la niña desaparece.

El cantante, completamente aterrado, se dirige hacia la habitación de Fito para pedir una explicación.

**Aviso: Yo también le tengo fobia a los payasos T_T**

**Ahh, y espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

- ¡FITO! - 2D entra corriendo a la habitación temporal del gato rubio, aterrado.

- ¡AHHH! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! - Pregunta Fito, también gritando debido a que el peliazul lo despertó.

- ¡UN FANTASMA! - Responde.

- ¡¿DÓNDE?! - Vuelve a gritar Fito.

- ¡EN EL PASILLO! -

- ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR, O JURO POR SATÁN QUE VOY A SUBIR Y LOS CASTRO A AMBOS! -Se puede oír gritar a Murdoc desde el Carpark.

- ¡YO TE PUEDO AYUDAR, MURDOC-SAN! - Grita Noodle desde su cuarto, al parecer también la despertaron a ella. Los dos callan.

Mientras tanto, Stefania (o su alma) vagaban por los Kong Studios, buscando a su hermano. Entra a una habitación al azar, con la esperanza de que Corpse estuviera ahí, pero no. Resultó ser la habitación de Russel. La niña se acerca al baterista, que duerme como un tronco, y le despierta diciendo:

- Tengo hambre... -

- Mmmmm...yo también... - Murmura Russ entre sueños.

- ¿Tenés ojos de pescado? - Dice Stefania, ahora hablando más fuerte.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - Russel se percata de que esa voz es real y se levanta. Al ver a la niña no se asusta, todo lo contrario, le sonríe. Ya se había acostumbrado a los espectros durante la Fase 1.

- Oh, hola pequeña, ¿qué se te ofrece? -

- Tengo hambre, ¿Tienes ojos de pescado? - Le pregunta.

- Tienes suerte, si tengo. Vamos, que yo también tengo hambre. - Le ofrece Russ con una sonrisa más grande. Stefania le devuelve la sonrisa, lo toma de la mano y lo sigue a la cocina.

- ¡Pero lo juro, había un fantasma idéntico a la hermana de Corpse, y estaba justo acá! - Dice el vocalista mientras señala la esquina de pasillo donde había visto al fantasma.

- Ya 2D, esto no es gracioso. - Le reprocha Fito.

- Pero es enserio, lo juro! -

- Agh, ok, te creo. Volvamos a dormir... - Miente, no le creía ni media palabra.

Mientras, en la cocina...

- ¿Querés algún postre? - Le pregunta Russel a la niña.

- Una fruta está bien, gracias. - Le respondió alegre. Le agradaba Russel, era muy bueno y amable y cocinaba muy bien.

- Tomá, una manzana. ^_^ - Le ofrece el baterista y le acaricia la cabeza a Stefania. Ella se levanta y le da un abrazo. Entonces, Russ bosteza, estaba cansado.

- Debes tener sueño, mejor vaya a dormir, señor. - Le recomienda.

- Tienes razón, chao. -

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Luego me voy. - Le pide la niña.

- Emm claro, por qué no. - Dice extrañado.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Russel se despide de Stefania y se acuesta así nomás a dormir. Cuando ella le devolvió la despedida notó que el baterista ya estaba dormido.

- Eso fue rápido, debería tener un premio de los récords Guinness... - Piensa. Se acerca a Russel y le da un besito en la cabeza, ríe y se va.

*Parece un oso de peluche...me dan muchas ganas de abrazarlo todo el tiempo.* Piensa la niña sonriente.

A la salida, escucha como si alguien estuviera corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. Se queda quieta y, cuando los que corrían ya se encontraban donde ella estaba, se queda inmóvil.

- ¿S-stefa-nia? - Tartamudea Fito, pálido.

- ¿Fito? - Pregunta ella.

- Te lo dije... - Susurra el vocalista.

- Oh no...esto es malo, no podemos dejar que Corpse la vea! - Exclama el gato rubio.

- ¿Corpse? ¿Eustaquio? ¡Eustaquio! ¿Donde está mi hermano? - La pequeña se emociona al saber que su querido hermano estaba ahí y se dirige a una de las múltiples puertas.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Murmura Fito.

- Voy a buscar a Eustaquio. - Y sin decir más, desaparece tras la puerta.

- ¡Hay que detenerla! - Grita este, alterado.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta el peliazul.

- Si Corpse la ve, va a creer que es una de sus alucinaciones, tendrá un ataque de locura de nuevo. -

- Haberlo dicho antes, vamos! - El cantante toma a Fito del brazo y ambos se dirigen a buscar a la niña antes de que algo más pase.

**Al parecer, Russel estaba adormilado y no se dió cuenta de que con quien estaba era con la difunta hermana de Corpse XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Encontraron a Stefania en la sala, justo al lado del sofá donde Corpse dormía. Rápidamente Fito tomó a su amigo por los brazos y se lo llevó lejos, dejando a 2D solo con la niña.

- ¿Por qué se llevó a Eustaquio? - Pregunta ella, triste.

- Emm... - 2D cree que no debe decirle nada a Stefania. En ese momento llegan Russel y Noodle.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? - Pregunta el baterista.

- ¡Russel! - Exclama Stefania y corre a abrazar a Russ.

- ¿Quién es la niña? - Pregunta Noodle.

- Ni idea. - Al parecer, Russel no recuerda a Stefania, puesto que cuando él había estado con ella estaba muy dormido.

- ¿No me recuerdas? -

- Un segundo... ¡Sos la niña de la foto, la hermana de Corpse-kun! ¿No es así? - Grita la guitarrista.

- Entonces, si Russel no me recuerda, ¿significa que no somos amigos? - Pregunta la niña en voz baja, con rostro aún más triste.

- Este...bueno... - Russel iba a decir que no porque no la conoce. Entonces mira a 2D que le hace señas diciendo que diga que sí, el peliazul sabe que si Stefania llora, los va a aturdir a todos. El baterista le hace caso.

- C-claro, somos amigos... creo... - Responde.

- ¿Sos un fantasma? - Pregunta la japonesa.

- Emm...eso creo... - Responde Stefania.

- Hey Ste...solo por casualidad... ¿conocés a un tipo llamado Del? Es azul, tiene una enorme boca y rapea. - Pregunta Russ.

- Emm si lo conosco. Y creo que te conoce a vos también. -

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dijo de mí? -

- Emm, siempre habla de vos y de de son mejores amigos y eso, y que te extraña. - Russel sonríe al oír eso.

- Hey Russ, Noods, ¿puedo hablarles un segundo? - Pregunta el cantante, ellos asienten y le piden a Stefania que salga un minuto.

- Necesito que me ayuden, por favor ¿podrían mantener alejada a Stefania de Corpse? Solo hasta que Fito piense en cómo arreglar esto. - Pide 2D.

- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? - Dice Russel.

- No debe ser difícil, ella parece tenerte aprecio, Russ. Solo encontrá una forma que que se quede con vos el tiempo necesario. -

- ¿Me tiene aprecio? ¡Pero si apenas me conoce! -

- Tal ves le gustes. - Dice Noodle en tono de burla.

- Callate... - Responde el baterista. Debe estar algo molesto, ya que nunca le contesta a Noodle así.

- Solo hagan lo que les pido. - Y dicho esto, 2D llama de vuelta a Stefania.

- Escucha linda, necesito que te quedes con Russ ¿de acuerdo?. - Le pide el peliazul.

- ¿Y Eustaquio? -

- Yo voy a buscarlo y le digo que venga a verte. -

- De acuerdo. - 2D se va a buscar a Fito.

- ¿Tienen películas? - Pregunta la niña. Russel y Noodle asienten con la cabeza. Russel la lleva a escoger películas y Noodle prepara los pochoclos. **(****Nota: Acá en Argentina, nosotros llamamos a las palomitas "pochoclos. Igual ambas palabras significan lo mismo y eso es lo que cuenta.)**

Mientras, 2D encuentra a Fito y a Corpse en su propio cuarto.

- ¡¿Me pueden decir qué mierdas pasa con ustedes ! - Grita el gato negro, enojado y confundido.

- Es que...emm... no podemos salir de acá. Echaron...ehh...INSECTICIDA! Si, eso, y no podemos ir a ningún lado, a excepción de 2D...porque...él...él tiene una máscara de oxígeno...y solo hay una. -

- Ah...ok...si me disculpan, me voy a dormir. - Dicho esto, Corpse se acuesta en la cama del vocalista. Cuando se duerme profundamente, 2D sale a explicarle el nuevo problema a Murdoc, que claro, no lo tomó bien.

- ¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?! ¡YA RECIBÍ A DOS RATAS MÁS, ¿Y AHORA ME DECÍS QUE HAY OTRA, Y ENCIMA FANTASMA?! -

- Tranquilo Muds, ella no se va a quedar. Se irá pronto. -

- Más te vale, face-ache. Porque si nó, vos te vas...PERO AL INFIERNO, PORQUE TE VOY A MATAR SI LA PENDEJA FANTASMA NO SE VA! -

2D traga saliva.

Luke y Carmen se encuentran con Noodle en la cocina.

- Hey Noodle, ¿dónde están Corpse y Fito? - Pregunta la pelirroja.

Noodle les explica lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

- Oh no, tal vez necesiten ayuda... - Dice Luke. - ¿Dónde está Stefania? -

- Está en la sala con Russel-Sama. -

En la sala, Stefania y Russel ya escogieron una película, "Casi 300"**(Exacto, la parodia de "300", es un cago de risa esa peli XD)**, y se sientan en el sofá para mirarla.

- ¿Dónde está Noodle? - Pregunta Stefania.

- No debe tardar en venir. - Responde Russ mientras mira la peli.

Entonces, Stefania abraza a Russel de la nada.

- Te quiero :3 - Le dice con una sonrisa. Russel también le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

- Que tierna sos ^_^ - Le dice.

**PD: Feliz año nuevo para todos! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un aviso antes de empezar: Espero que hayan leído mi aviso en mi perfil, si no lo leyeron son unos vagos, así que lo voy a repetir una vez más. El aviso trata sobre mi nuevo camino espiritual: ahora soy budista, así que no quiero críticos de religiones en mi fic ¿Ok? Respeten y serán respetados. Y también con respecto a mi imagen de perfil: no la hice yo, denle el crédito a su respectivo creador (XcomickittyX) etc, etc... Ok, ahora sí. Continuemos...**

* * *

Luke y Carmen llegan a la sala donde se encuentran Russel y Stefania. Ambos gatos se sorprenden al ver que todo era cierto, el espíritu de la hermana de su mejor amigo se encontraba allí...y a Russel parecía no sorprenderle en lo absoluto.

- H-hey... ¿Stefania? - Pregunta Luke, temeroso.

- Hola Luke, Carmen! - Saluda la niña, alegre.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? - Pregunta Carmen, sin salir de su asombro.

- Vine a buscar a mi hermano. El señor de pelo azul lo fue a buscar. -

- ¿El señor de pel...ah...2D. Mejor vamos a ayudarlo. - Murmura el gato marrón.

- Claro. Hey Russ, ¿no te molesta quedarte solo otro rato con ella, no? - Le dice la pelirroja.

- En lo más mínimo, es como un angelito...em...literalmente. - Russel y Stefania ríen.

Luke y Carmen se disponen a buscar a 2D, quien está en la cocina con Noodle.

- Hey chicos, ya nos enteramos de todo. - Dice Carmen. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora para evitar que Corpse la vea? -

- Eso es en lo que estoy pensando, ¡No se me ocurre nada! - Exclama el peliazul.

- Podríamos decirle que...em...que Corpse no está! Que se volvió a Sudamerica y que nosotros no fuimos porque...porque.. porque sí y ya! - Dice Luke.

- Tal vez funcione. ¿Dónde están Corpse-kun y Fito-kun? - Pregunta la japonesa.

- Los dejé en mi cuarto. - Avisa el vocalista. - Les dije que no se movieran de allá. -

De repente, 2D recibe una llamada.

- ¿Hola? - Pregunta. Se pueden escuchar gritos, bufidos y maullidos en el teléfono,entonces Fito contesta.

- 2D! Tenés que dejarnos salir ya! -

- Pero ¿qué pasó? -

- También olvidé mencionar que Corpse es claustrofóbico, no va a resistir encerrado por mucho tiempo! -

- Pero Stefania sigue en la sala! - El vocalista empiesa a alarmarse.

- Tengo un plan! Llevate a Stefania a otra parte de los estudios. Luego, me llamás cuando estén lejos de la sala y del carpark. Entonces llevo a Corpse hacia la sala. Después nos encargamos de cómo mantenerlos separados.

- Ok, enseguida te llamo. - Dicho esto, 2D cuelga el teléfono y les explica al resto el plan.

Todos se dirigen a la sala. Allí encuentran a Russel aún mirando la película a Stefania durmiendo en sus piernas.

- Hey Russ, necesitamos llevarnos a Stefania lejos de la sala. Corpse se dirije hasta acá. - Le susurra el cantante.

- Ok D'. - Russel mueve despacio a la niña. - Hey, cariño, despierta. -

- Mmmm, ¿qué pasa? - Pregunta, frotandose los ojos.

- Vamos a la cafetería a comer galletitas, ¿ok? -

- Dale! - Exclama ella, entusiasmada.

Cuando ambos se retiran, 2D llama a Fito. 5 minutos después, él y Corpse aparecen en la sala. El gato negro está de lo más bien, pero Fito tiene rasguños, mordidas y un moretón en el brazo.

- O sea, ¿qué pasó? - Pregunta el peliazul.

- Mejor no preguntes... - Murmura el gato rubio.

Entonces, Murdoc entra en escena.

- Hey, seres inferiores, continuemos con la grabación, ¿dónde carajos se metió el gordo? - Pregunta impaciente.

- Nosotros lo traemos! - Luke y Carmen se ofrecen. Cuando pasan por al lado de 2D, la chica le susurra: - Nosotros cuidamos a Stefania mientras ustedes graban. El vocalista asciente lo la cabeza.

En la cafetería, los dos gatos encuentran a Russel y a Stefania tomando café, comiendo galletitas y hablando.

- Hola! Discúlpeme, señor Hobbs, el señor Niccals le llama, dice que ya tienen que grabar. - Avisa Luke.

- Ok, ya me voy. Ustedes se quedan con Ste, ¿no? -

- Por supuesto. -

- ¿Y dónde está Eustaquio? - Pregunta la niña.

- Él volvió a Sudamerica. Vos vas a ir con nosotros cuando volvamos para allá, ¿ok? -

- Ok. Yo quiero irme con Russel. - Dice Stefania.

- Lo siento linda, pero no podés venir. - Le dice el baterista.

- ¡Pero yo quero estar con vos! - Insiste.

- No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo. - La tranquiliza mientras e acaricia la cabeza.

- Bien, te quiero. - Le dice mientras le abraza.

A Luke y a Carmen se les escapa un 'Awwwww' . Russel se despide y se va al estudio de grabación.

En la grabación grabaron tres canciones más: 'Dirty Harry' (con Fito en el violín y Corpse en uno de los teclados. Botie Brown y el coro de niños de San Fernández también estuvieron allí.), 'Feel Good Inc.' (Fito en la trompeta y Corpse en la guitarra eléctica. Junto con De la Soul.) y 'El Mañana'. Al grabar esta última, Corpse sintió una sensación de amargura, pero no le dió importancia.

- Bueno... - Suspira Corpse al terminar de grabar. - Yo me voy a tomar un cafecitooo! :D -

- ¡NO! - Grita 2D mientras le impide el paso. - Emm, digo, yo te lo traigo! -

- ...ok...gracias...creo. -

Cuando 2D se va, el gato negro recibe una llamada. Atiende. A medida que habla, su rostro se va apagando...

- ¿M-murió?... - Tartamudea. - ¿Mi padre murió? - Todos lo miran cuando dijo esto.

- Y...¿no dijo nada de mí? - Al recibir la respuesta su rostro se apaga aún más.

- ...pues... ¡ME ALEGRO! ¡QUE BUENO QUE SE HAYA MUERTO ESE VIEJO INSERVIBLE! ¡OJALÁ QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO! - Grita mientras llora, arroja el teléfono al suelo y se va corriendo.

Todos lo miran preocupados, al parecer se olvidaron por completo de Stefania.

Corpse corre, no va a ningún lugar en específico, solo corre mientras llora. Entonces choca con 2D, quien volvía al estudio.

- Hey! ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunta al notar que el gato negro estaba llorando. Él de dice lo que pasó y llora aún más.

- Oh... lo sieno mucho. -

- No lo lamentes...me alegro que se haya muerto...yo lo odiaba y él a mí...no es nada... -

- No digas eso, no puedes desearle la muerte a alguien. Eso es malo. -

- Ya sé... pero... - El cantante lo calla.

- Solo piensa en los buenos momentos con tu padre. -

Corpse lo hace, eran hermosos recuerdos antes de que su padre comenzara a odiarlo. Iban de pesca, jugaban fútbol, a la Play Station, iban a ver partidos en vivo...entonces...Eustaquio se arrepiente de lo que dijo. A pesar de que su padre lo despreció estos últimos años, en el fondo...muy en el fondo, aún lo quería.

- ¡QUIERO A MI PAPÁ! - Grita y abraza a 2D mientras llora. El peliazul lo deja llorar tranquilo. Después de un rato, nota que Corpse se quedó dormido. Lo lleva a su propia habitación y lo deja dormir allí.

Cuando se dispone a abandonar el cuarto, el gato negro lo toma del brazo.

- Buenas noches apá. - De dice, como la otra vez.

- ¿Estará soñando de nuevo? - Susurra el vocalista.

- No estoy soñando... - Susurra con una sonrisa.

* * *

**¡ULTRA GAAAY! Ejem, digo, eso último que dijo Corpse fue en sentido padre-hijo. NO HAY ZOOFILIA EN ESTE FIC. Resulta que el pequeño Corpse ahora ve a 2D como un padre. Después sabrán por qué. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Ya sé que tardé mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero el verano, las vacaciones, mi cumpleaños, etc...y bue, se me complicaron un poco las cosas. Mas vale que acepten mis disculpas (rara vez me disculpo) y si no, váyanse al carajo. Bue, acá seguimos con el fic.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, todos observaban a Corpse. Creían que iba a estar triste por lo de ayer, pero era todo lo contrario...él parecía estar feliz, demasiado, y eso asustaba un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran tanto? - Pregunta el gato negro.

Todos responden al unísono que no era nada y vuelven a lo que hacían.

- De acuerdo, hay un temita que tengo que discutir con ustedes, ratitas. - Murdoc rompe el silencio.

- En realidad, nosotros también tenemos algo que discutir con vos, Murdoc. - Le responde Corpse.

- Ok, hablen ustedes primero. -

- Nosotros no queremos tener nada que ver con los videos. No habrá rastro de nosotros en ellos. -

- ¿Y por qué no quieren estar en los videos? - Pregunta 2D.

- Ahh, no queremos causar polémica. Les quitaríamos la atención y bla bla bla. No quiero tener problemas con el Muerdoc...ehh Murdoc. -

- ¿Y que querías decirnos, Muds? -Cuestiona Fito mientras toma su café.

- En realidad, yo iba a pedirles justamente eso. Que no aparecieran en los videos. Nos costaría un poco más de dinero y eso es lo que yo no quiero: gastar más dinero del necesario. - Responde el satanista.

En ese momento, se oye el llanto de una niña.

- ¿Que es eso? - Pregunta Noodle, unos segundos después lo descubre. Se acerca a Russel y le susurra algo que los demás no llegan a oir. El baterista abre bien los ojos, deja de cocinar y sube rápidamente las escaleras.

- ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? - Pregunta el bajista.

- Ehh...es que...Russel-sama olvidó alimentar a su cerdo. - Responde la japonesa.

- Aghh, las mascotas solo estorban. - Bufa Murdoc.

- Pero vos tenes a Cortez, Muds. - Dice el peliazul.

- Cortez es diferente, ella es tranquila y no molesta a nadie. -

En ese momento, entra el cuervo volando a la cocina y se apoya en la repisa. Corpse, Fito y Carmen miran atentamente al ave, moviento sus orejas y sus colas de un lado a otro y con las pupilas contraídas.

- ¿Hey ratas, ¿Que tanto miran? -

En ese momento, los tres gatos saltan sobre el cuervo, pero este se escapa y sale volando hacia el pasillo con los tres corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE HACEN A CORTEZ?! ¡NO LA TOQUEN, DESGRACIADAS RATAS DE ALCANTARILLA NEOYORQUINA! - Grita exasperado el satanista mientras se levanta y corre detrás de los gatos. En la cocina solo quedan 2D, Noodle y Luke.

- ¿Por qué no perseguiste al ave con ellos, Luke-kun? - Pregunta la guitarrista.

- Ese comportamiento tan inadecuado no es apto para un caballero. - Responde el gato marrón mientras le da otro sorbo a su té. 2D y Noodle lo miran con cara de "dafuq?".

Mientras, en los baños, Stefania llora en el cubículo número 2. Russel, guiado por el sonido del llanto, la encuentra.

- Hey, ¿qué pasó, querida? - Le pregunta mientras le seca las lágrimas.

- Un...un demonio...me dijo algo horrible... -

- ¿Qué te dijo? -

- ...que algo malo le va a pasar a Noodle... -

Por un momento, Russel se asusta. Pero después trata de tranquilizarse.

- No le hagas caso, solo quiere asustarte. No va a pasar nada. - Le dice con una sonrisa que ella responde. Para Stefania era muy difícil no responder a las sonrisas de Russel. Él la carga en sus brazos y la lleva a la habitación de Noodle.

En el carpark, Murdoc persigue a Corpse, Fito y Carmen. Y estos persiguen a Cortez.

- ¡LES JURO QUE SI LE HACEN ALGO, LOS CASTRO A LOS TRES! - Murdoc continúa amenazando mientras trata de salvar a su cuervo.

En un momento de distracción por parte de los gatos, Murdoc atrapa a Cortez y la refugia en sus brazos. Luego toma un tridente que yacía en el suelo por alguna razón y se los apunta a los tres.

- ¡O SE ALEJAN O SE LOS CLAVO EN LOS OJOS! - Los tres retroceden inmediatamente.

- ¡AHORA SE DAN MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VUELVEN RAPIDITO A LA COCINA! - Le hacen caso. Cuando los gatos se fueron, Murdoc revisa a Cortez y ve que tiene un rasguño en un costado.

- Malditas ratas, si no fuera porque los necesito para el álbum... - El bajista entra al Winniebaggo con su ave, que se queja de dolor. - Ya no te quejes, que te voy a curar, no es nada. -

* * *

**Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos acá. Murdoc si tiene corazón después de todo XD Nunca trata así de bien a nadie, excepto a su bajo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Un par de horas después, Murdoc terminó de curar a Cortez y enseguida fue a buscar a Corpse, Fito y Carmen para darles una buena dósis de insultos. Finalmente los encuentra en el lobby.

- ¡¿ME PUEDEN DECIR EN QUÉ MIERDAS ESTABAN PENSANDO?! ¡SI VUELVEN A TOCAR A CORTEZ O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA QUE SEA DE MI PROPIEDAD, LES ARRANCO LOS PELOS Y LA PIEL CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! - Murdoc seguía gritando y los tres gatos lo miraba asustados.

Fito es el primero de los tres en hablar. - Ya, perdón! No estábamos en nuestros cabales, es todo. No va a volver a pasar. -

- Más les vale... - El bajista lanza un último gruñido antes de desaparecer en uno de los corredores.

- Bueno... - Dice Corpse. - Creo que ya tuve suficientes insultos por hoy. Me voy a practicar con la guitarra. - Y diciendo esto se retira. Carmen y Fito van a buscar a 2D.

En el cuarto del peliazul, él estaba jugando videojuegos con Noodle y Luke.

- ¿Nunca te cansás de perder, 2D-San? - Exclama Noodle.

- ¿Disculpa? ¡Yo te gané 5 veces! -

- Y yo 34... - Responde ella.

- ¡Eso es porque hacés trampa! -

- ¡No es cierto! -

2D saca la lengua. Noodle igual. Se van acercando el uno al otro haciendo gestos de burla.

- ¡Miren, se van a dar un beso de lengua! - Grita Fito desde la puerta del cuarto.

El vocalista y la guitarrista se detienen y lo miran.

- ¡Niños, para eso hay hoteles! - Exclama Carmen. Luke y Fito ríen.

Ambos se ponen rojos. Noodle se levanta y se les acerca amenazante.

- ¡AHORA SI VAN A VER! - Eso fue suficiente para hacer que los tres salieran corriendo, gritando de terror y riendo al mismo tiempo.

2D ignora lo que acaba de pasar y continúa con los juegos.

En el estudio de grabación, Corpse practica con la guitarra eléctrica tocando "The Unforgiven". Russel se dirigía a ese mismo lugar justo con Stefania, llevando una caja de cartón para guardar los instrumentos pequeños para que no se pierdan. Cuando el baterista ve a Corpse, inmediatamente esconde a la niña en la caja.

- Hola Russ, ¿para qué es esa caja? – Pregunta el gato negro.

- ¿Esto? Emm… lo llevaba a mi cuarto, es un paquete de parte de…de…mi abuela! – Dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

- ¿Tenés abuela? Qué raro, no sabía. ¿Querés que te ayude a llevar la caja? – Corpse se ofrece a ayudar.

- NO!... Digo, no gracias. Yo puedo llevarla solo. – Y diciendo esto, Russel se va del lugar rápidamente.

- Uff, eso estuvo cerca… - Suspira el afroamericano, pero al abrir la caja, Stefania no estaba en ella.

- ¡¿Qué caraj…?! – Russel escucha una risa y levanta la vista para ver que Stefania estaba dentro del ascensor.

- ¡A que no me atrapás, Russ! – Y las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

*Mierda…* Piensa el baterista. Ahora tendría que buscarla por todos los Kong Studios sin que Corpse lo haga primero.

- ¡VUELVAN ACÁ ESCORIAS! – Noodle grita en el carpark mientras persigue a Luke, Carmen y Fito, quienes aún ríen por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos antes.

Fito frena y trata de detener a la guitarrista.

- ¡Noodle, calmate! ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio, que solo era una broma! –

- ¡Si, ya sé! pero… -

- ¿Has visto como se puso? Si lo que dijimos no es verdad, ¿por qué se puso así? Eso solo demuestra que nuestros argumentos son válidos. – Dice Luke.

- ¡QUE SE CALLEN, NO ES VERDAD! –

- Noodle, ¿estás enamorada de 2D? – Pregunta Carmen, aguantando la risa.

- ¡QUE NO! –

Un "¡Mentirosa!" se escapa de la boca de Fito, y la japonesa comienza a perseguirlos de nuevo. Los tres gatos se suben al techo de la Winniebaggo de Murdoc, donde ellos creían que Noodle no los alcanzaría.

- 2D y Noodle están sentados

En el árbol de los enamorados - Los tres se burlaban de Noodle y ella solo los miraba desde abajo, roja de vergüenza y enojo.

Entonces recuerda que en la parte trasera de la Winniebaggo hay una escalera.

- Carajo… - Susurran los tres gatos al ver a la guitarrista trepando las escaleras.

Inmediatamente baja de allí y salen corriendo al ascensor del que, casualmente, Corpse estaba saliendo. Los mira con cara de '¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?' Pero al darse vuelta y ver a Noodle se da cuenta el por qué y se aparta de su camino, dirigiéndose al cuarto de 2D. Noodle entra al ascensor a tiempo y este se cierra a sus espaldas. Se escuchan gritos de terror.

Corpse entra a la habitación del peliazul y lo ve jugando "Silent Hill 4"

- Hola D', ¿Hey, sabés por qué Noodle está enojada con los chicos? –

- Emm… no, ni idea. – En realidad, él sí sabía. Pero no quería que Corpse se burlara de ellos también.

2D comienza a recordar lo que el gato le dijo la otra noche.

- Hey, ¿por qué me llamaste papá la otra vez? –

- Ahh, perdón por eso. Es que me recuerdas a él. Era muy parecido a ti. –

- No hay problema. Pero en lo que no me parezco a él es en que yo no soy un gato. – Ambos ríen.

- Y en otra cosa. Yo no te odio. – Murmura el cantante. Corpse pone un gesto triste.

- ¡Perdón!, no quise decir eso… -

- No, está bien. Voy a buscar algo de comer. Nos vemos. – Susurra antes de irse.

2D se siente mal por él.

- No me gusta ver a uno de mis amigos triste… ¡Ya sé! Yo mismo me voy a encargar de hacerlo feliz de nuevo. – Exclama el peliazul, emocionado.

* * *

**ANUNCIO! : Aún no sé si debo poner un poco de 2DxNoodle en este fic. La pareja es muy linda y toda la cosa, pero no sé. Den opiniones, gente!**


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente, 2D se dirigía a la cocina a tomar un café, pero al entrar vió a Corpse con su laptop y hablando por webcam con alguien. A 2D no le gustaba ser metido, pero no pudo resistir y se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Y cómo la pasan por ahí? – Pregunta el gato negro a otro que se ve por la pantalla de la laptop. Detrás de él se pueden ver muchas personas gritando, riendo y tomando cerveza. También se escucha música.

- ¿Qué cómo la pasamos? ¡Genial, por supuesto! ¡Si estamos en la fiesta nacional de la cerveza! – Añade con una carcajada.

- Ah, claro, fin de semana de octubre. – Murmura Corpse.

- Está buenísimo, y encima hay bandas de metal de todo tipo, novatos con sus propias canciones, novatos tocando covers, ¡e incluso está Almafuerte en vivo!

- ¿A-Almafuerte? –

- ¡Sí, es la mejor fiesta del mundo! -

- Mmm, sí, se ve que está buenísima. –

- … ¿Estás con mala onda porque no podés celebrar acá con nosotros? – Pregunta el gato en la pantalla.

- No, estoy bien. Enserio. Te hablo después. –

- Ok, chau. – Y con eso, termina la videollamada.

2D sale inmediatamente del lugar.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Una fiesta! Seguro que eso lo va a poner feliz. –

Entonces, el peliazul reúne a todos, excepto a Corpse y Stefania, en la sala para contarles lo que planeó.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy de acuerdo con que hagas una fiesta, face-ache? – Pregunta Murdoc en un tono serio.

- Pero, es una fiesta de cerveza con música heavy metal… -

- Por favor, continúa, querido tonto. – Exclama el bajista, ahora más interesado.

- Este es el plan: Russel saca a Corpse de los Kong por un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo. –

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Stefania-chan? – Pregunta Noodle.

- Hay que invitar a mucha gente, entre tantas personas va a ser imposible que Corpse la encuentre. – Responde el cantante.

Todos se ponen manos a la obra. Russel se lleva a Corpse a una pista de skate. Carmen se queda con Stefania. Luke compra tantas cervezas que serían suficientes para emborrachar a todo el país. Fito se encarga de la comida. Murdoc busca la música, lo mejor del rock/heavy metal. Mientras, 2D y Noodle invitan a todas las personas de la guía telefónica, conocidos o no, ninguno se negó a la fiesta con Gorillaz, rock n' roll y cervezas.

- Hey Noodle… - Pregunta 2D. - ¿No habías dicho que aún falta una canción para completar el álbum? –

- Si, es cierto. Pero no se me ocurre ninguna, ya gasté todas mis ideas. –

- No te preocupes, pronto se nos va a ocurrir algo.

Mientras, en la pista de skate, esta Corpse patinando mientras Russel lo observa.

- Hey Corpse, ¿De qué país sos? –

- Soy de Argentina, igual que Fito. Carmen es de Chile y Luke, de Uruguay. –

- Y, ¿no hay alguna fiesta que se esté celebrando allá hoy? –

- Pues sí, la fiesta nacional de la cerveza. Es como una versión argentina del Oktoberfest alemán. –

- Ya veo. Bueno, ya son las 8, mejor vámonos. – Dice Russ mientras mira el reloj. 2D le dijo que volvieran a esa hora.

- Ok. –

Ya a unas cuadras de los Kong, se puede escuchar Heavy metal a todo volumen.

- Wow, parece que Murdoc le da con todo hoy. – Exclama el gato negro mientras ríe.

Al entrar a la propiedad se escuchan gritos y risas de personas.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta? –

- Ay, ya arruinaste la sorpresa. – Dice el baterista.

- ¿Qué? – Entonces, Russel abre las puertas dejando ver una multitud de gente por todos los estudios. Todos tomando cerveza y moviendo sus cabezas al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Pero qué… - En ese momento, se acerca 2D.

- ¿Y, qué les parece? –

- Esto está buenísimo, pero, ¿Qué estamos celebrando? - Pregunta Corpse.

- Hoy a la mañana te ví hablando por cámara web con otro gato y escuché que allá celebraban una fiesta nacional de la cerveza o algo así. Noté que estabas algo triste por no poder celebrarlo así que tuve la idea de hacer una fiesta lo más similar posible acá, en los estudios. –

- ¡Está buenísima, es exactamente igual! ¡Muchas gracias! – Corpse abraza al cantante con todas sus fuerzas y luego se une a la fiesta.

2D ve a Corpse divirtiéndose en la fiesta y sonríe.

- Sos un buen amigo, D' – Le dice Russ, golpeando su hombro amistosamente.

- No quiero sonar presumido, pero sí, lo soy. –

Mientras tanto, Carmen cuida a Stefania en la habitación de Noodle.

- Esa fiesta parece divertida. – Dice la niña. - ¿Por qué no vas? –

- Pero tengo que cuidarte. –

- Pero no es justo, ellos divirtiéndose y vos acá encerrada. –

- Tal vez pueda ir un rato, pero vos no te muevas de acá, ¿ok? –

- No hay problema, soy menor para esas fiestas. –

Carmen se levanta de su lugar y se dirige hacia la puerta, se despide con un "hasta luego" y la cierra, dirigiéndose a la fiesta.

En la fiesta, Corpse sube al escenario construido en el centro del lugar y toma el micrófono.

- Ok gentuza, ahora voy a interpretar un temita hecho especialmente para aquellos con espíritu adolescente. –

Noodle toma la guitarra, Russel se acomoda en la batería y Murdoc termina de afinar su precioso bajo. 2D se acerca al micrófono junto con Corpse. Entonces, comienzan:

* * *

Load up on guns and

Bring your friends

It's fun to lose

And to pretend

She's over bored

And self assured

Oh no, I know

A dirty word

Hello, hello, hello, how low?(x3)

hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My Libido

Yeah!

I'm worse at what I do best

And for this gift I feel blessed

Our little group has always been

And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)

hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My Libido

Yeah!

And I forget

Just why I taste

Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile

I found it hard

It was hard to find

Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)

hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My Libido

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial...

A denial...

* * *

Al finalizar, todos aplauden como locos y piden otra.

- Ok, ahora vamos con otra. Cambiamos de Grunge a Rock, esta es una de Elvis, ¡así que busquen pareja! –

Esta vez, los que tocan la música son Corpse, Fito, Luke y Carmen. Los demás bajan del escenario para bailar un rato y divertirse. Murdoc y Russel no querían saber nada al principio, pero dos lindas chicas los convencen. 2D no tenia ganas de bailar e iba a irse a la barra de bebidas, pero Noodle lo detiene.

- ¿Querés bailar, 2D-san? -

- Emm no sé, amor. Yo no sé bailar. -

- No mientas, que sí sabés bailar. ¡Vamos! - 2D quería negarse pero la guitarrista literalmente lo arrastra hacia el centro del lugar y comienzan a bailar. El resto de la gente se une.

Bailaron toda la noche, todos consideraron aquella como la mejor fiesta de la vida.

* * *

**He vuelto, gente! Y con buenas nuevas, me convencieron de hacer de 2D y Noodle una pareja. No pregunten quién me convenció, ya que no voy a decir naaad... MARATI2011!**

**... No debí haber dicho eso. Cambiando de tema, la canción que interpretan se llama "Smells Like Teen Spirit" de una de mis bandas favoritas, Nirvana! :D Está buenísima, los que no la conocen, les recomiendo que la escuchen.**

**PREGUNTAA!: ¿Les gusta Elvis Presley? **

**Solo pregunto, debo suponer que sí, digo, ¿a quién no lo gusta?**


	18. White Light

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana y los Kong Studios estaban repletos de gente borracha a causa de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Los únicos conscientes (casi) eran Murdoc, Corpse, Russel y Noodle. Aunque los dos primero estaban bien ebrios.

- Entonces viene esta chica, y que le digo "Haceme un petardo!" y que se va al carajo la hija de p**a, y entonces le grito "Pendeja garca!" Posta, te juro que si la encuentro la cago a palos. – Corpse le habla a Noodle en su estado de borrachera y la hace sentir incómoda.

- Disculpa, Corpse-kun, pero no entiendo lunfardo. –

- Mierda, ya se me acabó la cerveza. ¡Hey Muds! Alcanzame una lata! – Le grita el gato negro al bajista, que está apoyado en la barra de bebidas.

Corpse, a pesar de estar muy borracho, logró leer la etiqueta de la lata para descubrir que eso no era cerveza.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto, Muerdoc…digo Murdoc? –

- Y yo que sé, pero tiene alcohol y eso es lo que importa. Creo que se llama White Light. – Murdoc trataba de hablar fuerte, pero tenía la voz ronca después de horas de interpretar canciones de Black Sabbath a todo lo que da.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se llama? – Corpse no lo escuchaba por el bajo tono de voz que tenía Murdoc.

- White Light. – Contesta el satanista.

- … - Entonces, Corpse se acerca al micrófono más cercano y empieza a resoplar con cierto ritmo, como si tratara de hacer beatbox.

- ¿Qué caraj… - Murdoc es interrumpido por el gato negro.

- Volvé a decir 'White Light' y hacelo cada vez que te lo indique. – Le pide.

Y así lo hace, Corpse resopla en el micrófono mientras Murdoc repite esas palabras.

- Se me ocurrió algo, hacé esos ruidos en el micrófono y déjame a mí el resto.

* * *

White light

White light

White light

Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, white light

White light

White light

White light

Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, white light

White light

White light

White light

Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, white light

White light

White light

White light

Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, white light

White light

White light

White light

Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, white light

* * *

Al terminar, ambos parecían satisfechos con los resultados. Y Noodle, que escuchó todo, quedó más satisfecha aún.

- Eso estuvo genial! Está decidido, va a ser el tema que faltaba en el nuevo álbum. ¿Dónde está 2D-san? Ya quiero que se entere! – Noodle busca al cantante, y lo encuentra durmiendo en la alfombra.

- Ay 2D-san, es por esto que no deberías beber tanto. – La guitarrista arrastra a 2D por el suelo, dispuesta a llevarlo a su cuarto para que duerma cómodo.

- Hey chicos, me voy a llevar a 2D-san a su cuarto. –

- Ok, pero no te lo violes, linda. – Exclama Murdoc y Corpse ríe.

- 黙らせる, 馬鹿。- Dice la japonesa mientras lleva al peliazul hacia el elevador.

En el cuarto de Russel, él estaba practicando taxidermia con su cerdito mientras Stefania lo ayudaba.

- Russel, todavía estoy preocupada por lo que esos demonios dijeron de Noodle, ¿será cierto? – Le pregunta la niña.

- No te preocupes, linda, no le va a pasar nada. –

Pero Stefania seguía intranquila, tuvo que fingir estar calmada por Russ, lo quería demasiado y no quería preocuparlo.

Algo iba a pasarle a Noodle, algo malo. Pero la niña decidió ignorar esos pensamientos.

* * *

**Ok gentuza, ya sé lo que están pensando: "Camila garca! Dónde carajos te metiste!" Pues, la cosa es así: Me fuí a visitar a unos parientes a su casa, que queda al otro lado de Buenos Aires, pasando Capital Federal...en otras palabras, muy, muy, muy lejos. Es por eso que estuve como muerta la última semana. Pero prometo no volver a abandonarl... weee! me voy a Córdoba el próximo mes! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Noodle coloca a 2D sobre su cama muy delicadamente para no despertarlo. Lo mira desde el borde con una sonrisa, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía. Cuando ella está por irse, la voz ronca del peliazul la despierta.

- Noodle, ¿vos me trajiste hasta mi cuarto? –

- Em, si. Te quedaste dormido en la fiesta. –

- Ah, gracias. – Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos 50 segundos, hasta que Noodle lo rompe.

- Toochi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – 2D se sorprende cuando la japonesa lo llama 'Toochi'. No lo había llamado así desde que ella tenía 10 años.

- Claro, linda ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Puedo dormir con vos? Es que está lloviendo, y me dan miedo los truenos. –

Al principio, 2D creía que no era buena idea, pero al final cedió.

- Ok, amor, podés quedarte acá esta noche. – La guitarrista sonríe, se acuesta al lado del cantante y ambos se quedan dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, 2D se despierta al oír que alguien toca la puerta. Cuando la abre, ve a Corpse con un delantal de cocina, una espátula y todos los pelos de la cara quemados.

- Pero, ¿qué te pasó? – Pregunta el vocalista, preocupado.

- 2D, no se cocinar. – Responde el gato con una sonrisa.

- Emm ¿Qué no lo sabías? –

- No sabía que no sabía cocinar…hasta que intenté hacer unos panqueques para el desayuno. –

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste que no sabías cocinar? –

- Me enteré cuando incendié la cocina. – Responde con normalidad.

- Ahh te enteraste cuando… ¡¿QUÉ?! – 2D corre hacia la cocina y se relaja al ver que Russel ya había apagado el fuego.

- Nueva regla: No dejar solo a Corpse en la cocina. – Dice el baterista con un tono muy serio. 2D asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando el peliazul vuelve a su cuarto, ve que Corpse sigue en la puerta, mirando fijamente el interior del cuarto. 2D se acerca e él y se entera de que lo que mira es a Noodle durmiendo en su cama. El gato se voltea a ver al cantante con una cara de WTF?!

- T-te juro…q-que no es l-lo que parece… - Le dice 2D bastante nervioso.

- ¿Pero qué carajos está haciendo Noodle en tu cama? –

- E-ella solo durmió conmi…DIGO emm se quedó a dormir…p-porque le d-dan miedo los t-truenos y…y…-

- Pffft, yo no me trago esos cuentos. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que eran novios? –

- Pero no somos… -

- Ya lo sospechaba. Esperen a que los demás sepan de esto! – Corpse estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero 2D lo agarra del brazo.

- No! No somos novios, lo que te dije es verdad. No digas nada, a menos que quieras verme en camilla. – Le suplica el vocalista.

- … Ok, te creo, y no voy a decir nada. Ahora me tengo que ir, los dejo…"solos"…jajajajajajaMUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJA Con permiso. – Y se va dando un portazo.

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse tan fuertemente despierta a Noodle.

- Buenos días, Toochi. ¿Y ese portazo? ¿Me perdí de algo? – Pregunta adormilada.

- No…de nada… - Responde, sonrojado.

3 horas más tarde, todos están almorzando en la cocina. De repente, Murdoc interrumpe.

- De acuerdo, esclavos míos, tengo buenas y malas noticias. –

Corpse levanta la pata. -¿Cuáles son las buenas? –

- Las buenas noticias son que ya que tenemos todas la canciones, lo único que queda son la fotografías para la portada del disco y los videos. –

- ¿Y cuáles son los malas noticias? – Pregunta Russel.

- Que para arreglar este asunto vamos a tener que recibir la "siempre encantadora" visita de Ramón Pérez y Juancito va al colegio. –

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunta Fito.

- Así les llama a Damon y Jamie. – Responde 2D.

Después del almuerzo, Russel se va a buscar a Stefania junto con Carmen y Luke, Noodle y Murdoc hablan sobre los videos, y Corpse está en la computadora con Fito y 2D.

- Wow, 2D, en internet hay muchas locas que quieren violarte, ¿lo sabías? – Le dice Fito.

- … ¿Me quieren qué?... – Justo en ese momento, llegan Damon y Jamie.

- Son rápidos. – Murmura el gato rubio al verlos.

- Con que estas son las "ratas" de las que tanto hablaba Murdoc, ¿eh? – Dice Damon mientras analiza a los gatos de cerca. Corpse se acerca a Jamie, sonriente.

- D-disculpe, señor Hewlett…y-yo…soy su admirador. – Dice mientras lo mira con cara embobada. Jamie ríe.

- Sos muy simpático. – Dice mientras le revuelve el cabello con la mano y se retira junto con Damon a buscar a Murdoc.

Fito y 2D notan la alegría en la cara del gato negro.

- ¡ME REVOLVIÓ EL PELO! ¡NUNCA MÁS ME LO VOY A LAVAR! – Grita mientras corre por toda la sala.

* * *

**Abrid paso a la reina de los garcas! Si, ya sé que tardé más en subir este capítulo que la vez anterior, pero me volví a la casa de mis primos que, como saben, queda en la loma del c**o y bue... pero acá estoy y prometo no volver a abandonarlos.**


	20. Chapter 20

- Entonces, ¿esas cosas no quieren tener nada que ver con la banda? – Pregunta Damon, confundido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría la oportunidad de ser rico y famoso?

- Eso dijeron, nos van a ayudar con las canciones, pero no quieren aparecer ni en los videos, ni en las fotos, ni que sus nombres estén en los discos. – Responde Murdoc.

- Bueno, respetaremos su decisión. Además, nos ahorramos dinero. – Contesta Jamie.

Cuando el dibujante, por alguna razón, se da la vuelta, ve a Corpse observándolo desde lejos con una sonrisa mientras lo saluda con la mano/pata. Jamie le devuelve el saludo y enseguida vuelve a mirar a Murdoc.

- Me dan algo de miedo. –

- Naa no te preocupes. – Lo tranquiliza el bajista. – Son inofensivos.

Después de varios minutos hablando sobre el nuevo álbum, Damon y Jamie se retiran. Pero Corpse los interrumpe.

- Disculpe señor Hewlett, ¿me daría su autógrafo? – Le pide con una lapicera en una mano y una libreta en la otra.

Luego de que Jamie le da su autógrafo, ambos se van. Ya era muy de noche y los únicos despiertos eran 2D, Murdoc, Luke, Russel y Stefania (claro que ella no duerme, si es un fantasma ._.)

2D estaba mirando una película en el salón principal, cuando la luz empieza a titilar, amenazando con cortarse de nuevo.

"¿Otra vez?" Pensó irritado. Entonces, escucha unos pasos acercarse a él, pero no puede ver nada.

- ¿Q-quién esta ahí? – Pregunta asustado. Nadie responde. Entonces, la luz volvió por unos instantes. Se relaja al ver que solo era Murdoc. La luz comienza a titilar otra vez.

Lo extraño era que…tenía una expresión extraña. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, sus rodillas temblaban al igual que sus manos. Estaba… ¿asustado? Naa, eso sería imposible, aunque si parecía bastante asustado ¿podría ser? ¿El gran Murdoc Niccals, asustado?

- Hey Murdoc…estas bien? – Pregunta el cantante.

- S-si, estoy bien. – Responde con una temblorosa voz. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Nada…creo que nos vamos a quedar sin luz otra vez.

Murdoc traga saliva.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Pregunta señalando el sofá.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Si es tu sofá! Claro que podés sentarte. – 2D estaba bastante sorprendido. Murdoc acababa de PREGUNTARLE si se podía sentar en su propio sofá. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

- Si, estoy bie… - En ese momento, la luz se corta por completo.

2D escucha a Murdoc jadear, y entonces…el bajista lo toma del brazo.

- Murdoc, algo te pasa, ¿qué es? –

- No es nada!

- ¿Estás asustado?

- No lo estoy!

- ¿Y entonces por qué me agarrás del brazo y jadeas tanto? – Esta vez, Murdoc se queda callado.

- ¿Le Tenés miedo a la obscuridad? – Le pregunta el peliazul, tratando de no reír.

- … se lo decís a alguien…y te parrrrto el cuello*. –

- Pero, el día que Corpse quiso matarnos, se cortó la luz y vos no parecías asustado. –

- Es que…en ese entonces estábamos todos juntos, y teníamos linterna… aghh, que patético. –

- No es patético, todos le tenemos miedo a algo. –

Como Murdoc no quería volver a su Winniebaggo ya que esta no tenía batería y tampoco tenía luz, se quedó hablando con 2D en el salón durante unos agradables 30 minutos. Entonces, la luz volvió, y Murdoc se levantó para irse a dormir.

- Hey Murdoc. – Le llama el cantante. El bajista se da la vuelta. – Somos amigos, ¿no?

En respuesta, Murdoc le pega en la cabeza y se va.

- Tomo eso como un "si" – Dice el vocalista, alegre.

A eso de las 5 de la mañana, Stefania sale del cuarto de Russel a pasear por los Kong Studios por un rato. Al llegar al carpark, escucha a Murdoc hablando en la Winniebaggo, pero ¿con quién? La niña se acerca a una de las ventanas para escuchar mejor.

- ¿Todavía Querés llevarte mi alma? – Dice Murdoc. Stefania no escucha una respuesta, solo un sonido parecido al de una radio cuando se distorsiona.

- ¿Y si hacemos un trato? Yo te puedo ofrecer un alma mucho más fresca y pura que la mía. – Al oír esto, Stefania se alarma. Sabía que se refería a Noodle. Enseguida, fue a decirle a Russel.

Ella le explica todo pero el baterista no le creyó.

- No te preocupes, linda. Puede ser que Murdoc sea cruel, sádico, mandón, presumido, machista, ninfómano, alcohólico y demás, pero no es tan malo como para hacerle algo así a Noodle. –

- Pero…pero –

- No hay "pero" que valga. No pienses más en cosas malas. ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar videojuegos? – Dice el baterista en un intento de distraerla, y funciona.

Ambos se van a jugar videojuegos. Pero no se dan cuenta de que Luke los estuvo espiando desde afuera de la habitación y escuchó todo.

- Puede que Russel no crea lo que dijo Stefania, pero yo sí. Tengo motivos para creer que Murdoc puede llegar al extremo de dañar a Nūdoru-chan para proteger su propio y verde pellejo. – Y dicho esto, Luke se dirige hacia el carpark para investigar qué es lo que Murdoc planea hacer con Noodle.

* * *

***Si se fijan bien, cada tanto Murdoc resalta la R. "Rrrrrrrubish" XD**

**Sep, fuentes confiables me informaron que Murdoc le tiene miedo a la obscuridad (y al jabón, pero eso es otra historia).**

**Y nop, la parte de 2D y Murdoc no es "yaoi", es solo una escena de amistad. No quiero que fanáticas de 2DxMurdoc lean mi fic esperando alguna escena porno-gay, porque no va a haber, ya avisé que va a haber 2DxNoodle. Eso es todo.**


	21. Chapter 21

El resto del día lo pasaron como cualquier otro. Al anochecer, 2D jugaba videojuegos con Carmen en el salón, cuando Corpse los interrumpe, parecía preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunta el peliazul.

- Noodle está afuera en el cementerio. – Exclama.

- ¿Y? –

- Y…unos zombies la están persiguiendo! –

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritan ambos. Enseguida, 2D se levanta del sofá y se lleva a ambos gatos hacia el carpark.

- Hey, este no es el camino! – Le avisa el gato negro.

- Ya sé, vamos a buscar a Murdoc, él tiene un arma! –

En el carpark, Luke espiaba a Murdoc, quien estaba leyendo un libro. Al notar que lo que leía no era una revista porno o el semanario metalero, Luke enseguida sospecha. Al fijarse más de cerca, nota que es un libro sobre invocaciones a Satán y pactos con el diablo. El gato marrón estaba a punto de irrumpir en el vehículo y pedir una explicación, pero escuchó a alguien bajar corriendo por la escalera. Enseguida, se escondió detrás de la Winnie.

2D, Corpse y Carmen golpean la puerta de la Winniebaggo con todas sus fuerzas, y Murdoc abre de mala gana.

- ¿Qué mierdas quieren? –

- ¡Noodle está en peligro! ¡Unos zombies la persiguen en el cementerio! – Grita el cantante, desesperado.

- ¿Qué? – Rápidamente, el bajista saca una escopeta. – Andando. – Los cuatro se dirigen al cementerio.

Luke sale de su escondite y los alcanza. Le explican lo que pasa y se decide a ir con ellos.

En el cementerio, ellos encontraron a la guitarrista combatiendo con los zombies, pero estos eran demasiados y no podía sola. Uno estaba a punto de atacarla por detrás, pero Murdoc le disparó en la cabeza.

- ¡Chicos! Qué bueno que llegaron. ¡Hay que irnos! – Todos van detrás del satanista, que abre el paso disparándoles a todos los zombies que se interpongan en su camino mientras gritaba "Mueran canallas!". Pero desafortunadamente, se queda sin cartuchos. Y aún estaban muy lejos de los Kong.

- ¡Mierda, y ahora qué! – Grita Fito asustado.

- ¡Corran! – Le responde el bajista y así lo hacen. Todos corren, aunque no saben hacia donde estaban corriendo.

En un parpadeo, los zombies los habían acorralado, no tenían escape.

- ¡Vamos a morir! – Gritan Carmen y Noodle al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Mis últimas palabras: Murdoc es un hijo de puta! – Grita 2D.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DIJISTE, MALDITO CHUPAVE…! –Algo interrumpe al bajista. La bocina de un vehículo no muy lejos de allí.

BEEP BEEP, MOTHAFUCKER!

Eran Russel y Stefania en el Geep, la niña estaba en el asiento trasero mientras el baterista conducía con una mano y en la otra tenía un bate con un clavo en la punta y lo utilizaba para darle a los zombies sus golpes. Se detienen en frente de sus compañeros.

- Suban, rápido! – Les indica el afroamericano y así lo hacen. Rápidamente se dirigen de vuelta a los Kong.

Todos reían por lo ocurrido.

- Eso estuvo cerca, que bueno que apareciste Russ! – Exclama Fito.

- Ya sé, soy genial. – Exclama orgulloso. Entonces, justo en ese momento, Russel se da cuenta de que Corpse y Stefania están en el Geep. JUNTOS.

El baterista frena repentinamente, todos le preguntan qué pasa, y al darse vuelta y mirar a los asientos traseros se dan cuenta. Corpse mirando con una mueca de terror y asombro a su difunta hermana, quien lo saluda energética y alegremente. El gato negro perdía la cordura poco a poca y, antes de que logre mostrar sus garras retráctiles, a Russel no se le ocurre otra cosa más que golpearlo en la cabeza con el bate.

* * *

**Sip, los abandoné de nuevo. Nunca cumplo con mis promesas c:**

**Me retrasé un poco ya que...empecé la escuela. MALDITA CÁRCEL QUE DESTRUYE LA IMAGINACIÓN Y ME MANTIENE OCUPADA TODO EL MALDITO DÍA! Y lo peor es que es una escuela católica...y como ya saben, soy budista. No estoy en contra de esa religión ni nada, son libres de creer lo que quieran, pero ya veo que mis compañeros me va a marginar ;A; No sé por qué mi mamá me anotó allá -_- Bue, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, chiquilines! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

- Creo que me pasé… - Susurró Russel al ver la sangre salir de la cabeza de Corpse, a causa del golpe.

- ¡RUSSEL! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO GOLPEASTE?! – Grita Stefania, asustada mientras mira a su hermano desmayado.

- Perdón, no quería golpearlo tan fuerte! –

- Mejor lo llevamos adentro. – Propone 2D.

Russel conduce el Geep de vuelta hacia el carpark.

En el baño, 2D y Noodle le curan la herida en la cabeza al gato negro, que sigue desmayado.

- Le va a doler cuando se despierte… - Dice el peliazul.

- Seguro, Russel-sama se pasó. –

- Hey Noods, que tal si luego jugamos al Resident Evil 4? – Propone entusiasmado el cantante.

- Buena idea! –

Le vendan la cabeza y llevan a Corpse a su cuarto, al llegar lo acuestan en su cama. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando este despertó.

- Auch, ¿por qué cada vez que me desmayo de repente me despierto con un dolor de cabeza de puta madre? – Pregunta, sobándose la parte de la cabeza donde se había lastimado.

- No te toques la cabeza, mejor seguí durmiendo Corpse-kun. Te va a hacer bien. – Le ordena la guitarrista y, a regañadientes, él obedece.

Mientras, Murdoc habla por teléfono con Damon, arreglando la fecha para grabar el primer video. De repente, Fito llega corriendo y agarra al bajista de la pierna.

- ¡ARRODÍLLATE ANTE ELLA! – Le grita el gato rubio.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIER…ANTE QUIÉN?! ¡YO NO ME ARRODILLO ANTE NADIE, BOLA DE PELOS! – Le grita en respuesta, muy enojado.

- ¡Ante la caracola mágica! – Le dice y le enseña un caracol de mar.

- ¡Ves mucha televisión, niño. Dejame en paz! –

- ¡Tengo 2 años, que equivalen a 24 en años humanos! ¡Y además, es enserio! Mira… - Fito acerca el caracol a su boca y dice.

- Caracola mágica, ¿debo morder a Murdoc en la pierna? –

Se escucha un sonido de interferencia provenir del caracol.

Se oye un "Si" que también proviene del caracol de mar.

- ¿Ya vés? ¡HA HABLADO LA CARACOLA MÁGICA! LULULULULULULULULU – Y entonces, Fito le muerde la pierna al satanista.

- ¡LA RE P**A MADRE, MALDITA RATA! ¡SOLTAME O TE DOY UNA PATADA EN EL C**O QUE NO VAS A OLVIDAR EN TU P**A VIDA! – Murdoc larga todos los insultos conocidos y desconocidos por el hombre. Fito lo suelta y el pelinegro le quita el caracol.

- ¡Este caracol no es mágico! ¡Es un caracol de mar común con un walkie-talkie dentro! – El bajista saca el comunicador portátil del caracol y habla a través de él.

- ¡QUIEN SEA EL QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO ESTA BROMITA DE LA CARACOLA MÁGICA, LE VOY A METER EL WALKIE-TALKIE POR EL C**O! – Grita furioso.

Escucha a alguien decir "Oh, mierda" no muy lejos de allí. Al acercarse al lugar de donde venía el sonido, ve a Luke y Carmen, ella con otro walkie-talkie en la pata.

- ¡YA LOS VÍ, PAR DE ESCORIAS! – Grita. Ellos salen corriendo y el satanista los persigue.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Damon seguía sin entender que era todo eso que había escuchado.

* * *

**Un poco más corto que de costumbre, sí, pero es que estoy apurada. Ahorita voy a ver a mi nuevo primo, que nació el lunes :D No se preocupen, mientras me tenga a mí, el chico va a ser bien rockero XD**

**Además, estuve enferma dos semanas enteras, y aún no hay mejorías. ¿Pueden creer que, aún enferma, mi mamá me siga mandando a la escuela? Al hospital debería llevarme! -_- Pero bue...**

**Besos en las dos mejillas, como los franceses, y abrazos, mis niños!**


	23. Chapter 23

En la habitación de 2D, él y Noodle jugaban videojuegos. El peliazul estaba tan concentrado el la pantalla que no se percató de que la guitarrista lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

"Tenés que ser valiente, Noods. Algún día tenías que decírcelo, y ese día es hoy." Ella tomó aire.

- 2D-san?" - Preguntó.

- Si? Que pasa? - Contestó sin desviar la vista del juego.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿podrías poner pausa al juego por un momento? -

2D hace lo que le pide.

- Ok, ¿qué pasa, amor? - Noodle no puede evitar soltar una risita cuando él la llamó "amor".

- Bueno...es que...yo t-te...te -

- Si? - Pregunta, indicándole que continúe.

- Yo te... - Justo en ese momento, Luke y Carmen entran corriendo al cuarto, gritando. Noodle puso una notoria expresión de decepción.

- Ustedes nunca nos vieron, OK? - Y se esconden debajo de la cama del cantante.

Ni 2D ni Noodle entienden qué es lo que les pasa, hasta que Murdoc entra, abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Parecía muy enfadado.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESE PAR DE RATAS HIJAS DE UN CONTEINER LLENO DE PUTAS?! -

- Emmm, no sé... - Murmuró 2D.

- Los vimos yendo al subsuelo. - Agregó la japonesa.

Sin decir nada más, Murdoc corre al ascensor. 2D se agacha para ver debajo de su cama.

- Ya se fue. Pueden salir. - Ambos gatos salen de debajo de la cama para sentarse sobre ella.

- Uff, que bueno que no nos encontró. Mejor no volvemos a hacerle bromas, nunca. - Exclama Luke, aún se podía ver el terror en su rostro. 2D estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se detiene al ver que el gato tenía la rodilla raspada. **(Los gatos no tienen rodillas, pero** **piensen**** que los míos son antro :3)**

- Hey, te lastimaste. - Le dice señalando la lastimadura.

- Ah, si, es que mientras Murdoc nos perseguía, me caí. -

El vocalista le propone ayuarlo a curarse la herida ya que esta se podía infectar. Luke aceptó agradecido y ambos se retiraron del cuarto, dejando a Carmen y a una muy decepcionada Noodle.

- Hey Noods, ¿te pasa algo? - Le pregunta Carmen, ya que notó su cara decaída.

- Nada...es que, tenía algo importante que decirle a 2D-san, pero se fue. -

Carmen rió por lo bajo.

- Sabía que te gustaba! - Exclamó y empezó a reír histéricamente.

- NO ES CIERTO! - Grita la guitarrista y le lanza una almohada.

- Hey, no puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho todavía. -

Al final, Noodle se rinde, Carmen ya sabe su secreto.

- No se lo digas, por favor. - Le pide.

- Yo no voy a decir nada, ese es tu trabajo. Y será mejor que lo hagas pronto, si dejás pasar el tiempo, vas a perder tu oportunidad.-

- Tenés razón. Es más, voy a buscarlo para decírselo ahorita mismo! - Dice entusiasta la guitarrista y sale corriendo del cuarto.

Carmen sonríe. -Ojalá la acepte. - Y de repente, un pensamiento pasa por su felina cabeza. - Un segundo...si la acepta...eso no sería pedofilia?! -

Noodle corre por los pasillos, y en el camino se encuentra a Corpse, a quien le pregunta si había visto a 2D. El gato le indica el camino y ella sigue corriendo. Estaba a punto de llegar al ascensor para ir a la sala, cuando Murdoc se interpone.

- ¿A dónde creés que vas, niña? -

- A la sala. -

- Oh no, vos te vas derechito a tu cuarto, tenés que dormir temprano hoy. - Responde mientras la agarra del brazo y la arrastra hasta su cuarto.

- Pero ¿por qué? - Pregunta la japonesa mientras trata de librarse del agarre del bajista, sin éxito.

- Dejemos las cosas así: solo tenés 12 horas para dormir y las vas a aprovechar. - Dicho esto, literalmente la lanza dentro de su cuarto y, antes de irse, agrega: Ya arreglé con Damon y Jamie, dentro de 24 horas vamos a filmar el video de "El Mañana".

* * *

**Hey gurls, tengo buenas noticias...para mí, tengo una semana entera sin escuela! :D YAY! *arroja confeti* **


	24. El Mañana, El Extremo

A eso de las 6:30 am, todos ya estaban desayunando con rostros de cansancio extremo. No estaban acostumbrados a despertarse tan temprano.

- ¿Podrías decirme para qué cojones nos levantamos tan temprano? - Pregunta Corpse, molesto.

- Pónganle onda, que hoy grabamos el último video y ya no los jodo más. - Dice Murdoc, con cereal en la boca.

- Pues yo sigo creyendo que esa idea tuya de mandar a Noodle sola en esa isla es mala. - Murmura Luke, mirando a Murdoc con gesto de desagrado.

- Oh, vamos, no seas paranoico. No le pasó nada en la grabación de Feel Good Inc. y no le va a pasar nada ahora. - El bajista termina de comer y se va a cambiar ya que, aunque quisiera, no podía ir en calzoncillos.

Unos minutos después, ya todos se habían ido a prepararse, excepto 2D y Noodle, que se quedaron limpiando voluntariamente la cocina. Noodle vio esta como su oportunidad para hablar con el vocalista.

- Emmm... 2D-san? - Pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasa, linda? -

- ¿Te acordás de eso que te quería decir? -

- Ah, sí. ¿Qué era? -

- Bueno... - Antes de la guitarrista pudiera terminar de hablar, Fito entró corriendo al cuarto. Noodle suspiró fastidiada.

- 2D! Necesito tu ayuda! - Grita desesperado el gato rubio.

- Qué? Qué pasa? -

- Me persigue un violador! -

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritan 2D y Noodle al unísono.

- Si! En el Silent Hill 2! - Cuando dijo eso, ambos se volvieron a relajar. - ¡Una cosa piramidal roja viola-monstruos me está persiguiendo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda D'! -

- Ok, vamos. Hey Noods, tendrás que contármelo más tarde. - Dicho esto, se retira con Fito a la sala, dejando a una muy decepcionada Noodle tras de ellos.

* * *

3 horas después, ya todos se encontraban en la torre de Feel Good Inc., con la excepción de Noodle, que estaba en su isla flotante, preparándose para el vídeo.

- Ya quiero que terminen con el video, Noods me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. - Le dice 2D a Corpse.

- No te preocupes, no van a tardar mucho. -

Luke estaba mirando por la ventana de la torre, muy preocupado. Quería que esto del video terminara bien, con Noodle sana y salva. De a momentos miraba a Murdoc... algo tramaba, estaba seguro.

_De acuerdo, señores. El video va a comenzar en 5... 4..._

_*Por favor, que no pase nada malo... * Pensaba Luke, asustado._

_3... 2... _

_*nada malo... *_

_1... Grabando!_

* * *

_30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._

**- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAN?! - **Corpse le gritaba a los enfermeros, a los de seguridad, al director, a Murdoc, a todos. - **¡ESA MALDITA ISLA CAYÓ EN EL CAÑON! ¡ELLA DEBERÍA ESTAR AHÍ! -**

Mientras, 2D lloraba, al igual que Carmen y Luke. Este último pensaba ***LO SABÍA! SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR! MURDOC NO VA A SALIR DE ESTA!***

Russel miraba por la ventana, su llanto no era notorio pero sin dudas era el que más sufría. Noodle, su princesa, su hijita... ya no estaba.

- Sé que es un golpe duro... - Le susurra Fito, secándose sus últimas lágrimas. Russel seguía mirando por la ventana. - Admito que no sé como te sientes realmente... perder a tu hija... Pero... conozco a alguien que sabe perfectamente lo destrozado que te sientes ahora... - Dicho esto, el gato rubio levanta su brazo y señala algo. Russel se da la vuelta para ver a quién señala...

Corpse. _Eustaquio._

* * *

_**Sí, ya sé que tardé. Pero la escuela,**_**el Silent Hill 2 con el que envicié... bue, ya que... ah! y la "cosa piramidal roja" ... bue XDD cuando lo ví por primera vez, también creí que Pyramid Head se iba a violar a James XDDD**


	25. Chapter 25

Varias cosas pasaron después del incidente. 2D, muy deprimido, se fué a vivir a Beirut. Russel, simplemente desaparece. Murdoc había mencionado algo sobre vender los Kong... o quemarlos, o algo así. Parecía que no le importó en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de pasar.

Corpse y Fito planeaban volver a Sudamérica con los otros, pero se acostumbraron al ambiente inglés, y decidieron mudarse a Oxford.

* * *

_**3 años después.**_

- Hey! Recibimos muchos mensajes de voz nuevos de 2D. - Corpse le grita a Fito mientras acomoda sus cosas. Acababan de llegar desde Liverpool, donde se habían ido de vacaciones.

- ¿Y qué dicen? - Le responde desde su cuarto.

Corpse se acerca al teléfono y presiona un botón para poder oír los mensajes.

_- Tiene 3 mensajes nuevos. -_

**Mensaje uno**

_Hey chicos, soy 2D. Adivinen quién vino a darme una "visita" hoy. Sep, Murdoc me contó que quiere hacer un nuevo álbum y que me necesita. Por supuesto que me negué. Él solo gruño y se fué. Espero que no vuelva a molestarme._

**Mensaje dos**

_Otra vez él. No para de llamarme y mandarme mensajes. Y a pesar de que no le contesto, él sigue insistiendo. Ya se está volviendo molesto._

**Mensaje tres**

_Creo que cometí un error. Hoy, Murdoc volvió a llamar y, harto, le contesté y le grité que no quería saber nada de él ni de su nuevo álbum... *suspiro* ... Él soltó un bufido y me dijo que si yo no quería aceptar sus "invitaciones", él mismo me haría cambiar de opinión..._

_Tengo miedo..._

_- No tiene más mensajes. -_

- ... Mierda... - Susurró el gato negro.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a verlo... solo para verificar que nada le pasó. - Sugiere Fito.

- Tenés razón. Ok, a empacar todo de nuevo. Nos vamos a ver al face-ache. -

Después de un muy largo viaje, Corpse y Fito ya estaban en Beirut. O para ser más específicos, en la esquina del edificio donde vivía 2D.

- Ok, este es el plan: trepamos por los muros del edificio, entramos por su ventana y le damos un susto de put... - Corpse deja de hablar y dirije su mirada hacia la entrada de los apartamentos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - El gato negro le señala a su amigo cuál es el problema: Se le puede ver a una persona llevando una maleta. Pero lo raro era que de esa maleta sobresalía un brazo... y unos mechones de pelo azul.

- ¡Ese tipo tiene a 2D! - Grita Fito, el misterioso se da cuenta y se sobresalta, dejando ver su rostro...

- ¡Es Murdoc! - El bajista arroja la maleta al baúl de un Chevrolet Camaro del 69, se sube al auto y se larga.

- Murdoc secuestró a 2D, ¿qué hacemos ahora?. - Pregunta el gato rubio.

- ... Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudar... - Corpse toma su celular y marca un número.

- ¿A quién llamas? -

- A un viejo amigo, trabaja encargándose de asuntos como este, y me debe un favor. Creo que es hora de cobrárselo... - Corpse se coloca el celular al oído.

- Hey, Bruce! -

* * *

**Sip, me demoré de nuevo. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz. El mes que viene va a venir mi tío de visita No lo veo desde que tenía 11 años. Él se mudó a España para ser peluquero cuando yo tenía unos 4 años, vino a visitarnos unas 2 semanas cuando yo tenía 11, y ahora va a venir de nuevo! :D ya quiero verlo!**


	26. Stylo

- ¡¿Conocés a Bruce Willis?! – Exclama Fito muy asombrado.

- Seeh… es una historia graciosa. Pero te la cuento después. – Corpse habla por el teléfono durante 5 minutos y cuelga.

Luego, vuelve a llamar, pero esta vez, a Murdoc.

- ¿¡Murdoc, que m****as creés que haces secuestrando a 2D?! ¡¿A dónde te lo llevas?! - Pregunta Corpse, enojado.

- Voy a ser honesto, rata. Ahorita mismo me dirijo a la ruta en el desierto de California. Me vale vergas si me vas a seguir o no, no me vas a poder alcanzar ni aunque tus siete vidas dependieran de ello. – Y cuelga.

*Mi plan está dando resultado* Piensa el bajista con una sonrisa sínica en su verde rostro mientras sigue conduciendo.

- Ok, nos vamos pa' el aeropuerto. Ahora hay que viajar a gringolandia*. – Le dice el gato negro a su amigo.

Corpse pide un taxi y este los lleva al aeropuerto.

- Creo que nos olvidamos de empacar nuestras cosas. – Agrega Fito mientras toma los pasaportes.

- Hay, Fito hermano, estamos en una misión de rescate! No hay tiempo para empacar. - Dicho esto, lo toma del brazo y lo lleva corriendo hasta el avión.

* * *

**Varias horas después.**

Ya en California, Estados Unidos, los dos gatos salieron del aeropuerto. A la salida, vieron una camioneta roja. Al bajarse la ventanilla del vehículo, ven a Bruce Willis en el asiento del conductor. Bruce hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando que suban al auto, y así lo hacen.

- Ok, Bruce querido, si haces bien este trabajo, vas a quedar libre de tu deuda. Necesito que persigas a un tipo que se escapó en un Chevrolet Camaro del 69. – Le dice Corpse, y Bruce asiente con la cabeza. – Fito, descripción del auto. –

- Un Camaro del 64 color negro, techo blanco, una estrella blanca pintada en cada una de las dos puertas. No tiene matrícula, solo una placa con la palabra "Stylo" en la parte de enfrente. Y por lo que ví, el auto tiene varias marcas de impactos de bala. –

- A eso le llamo yo una descripción. Ok Bruce, lo único que hay que hacer es MATAR… - Corpse se da cuenta de que Fito lo mira con cara de "Ni se te ocurra". – Ok… solo hay que hacer que Murdoc nos entregue a 2D. Habrá que matarlo si es necesario! –

- ¡No vamos a matar a nadie! Solo rescatamos a 2D y ya. – Grita Fito. – Ya vámonos.

- Ok, dijo que se dirigía a la ruta desértica californiana. Vamos pa' allá. –

Ya en el desierto californiano, Corpse, Fito y Bruce buscan señales del auto de Murdoc, sin éxito.

- ¿Dónde mierdas se metió ese Joputa? – Murmuró Corpse.

- Miren, un policía. Le podemos preguntar si lo vió pasar por acá. – Indica el gato rubio.

- Ok, pero le preguntas vos. Como que no me llevo muy bien con la ley… - ***(ejemvendedrogasejem)***

Bruce solo asiente con la cabeza.

- Es muy callado, ¿no? -

- Digamos que solo habla cuando es necesario. –

Bruce detiene el auto cerca de la patrulla de policía, y Fito le pregunta al oficial si vió a un hombre verde y feo conduciendo un Chevrolet Camaro del 69. El policía dijo que no, Fito le agradeció y se fueron.

-Tal vez nos adelantamos. – Dijo Corpse.

- Paremos acá y esperemos a que nos pase de largo. – Al fin, Bruce habló.

Pararon el auto a un costado de la ruta. 10 minutos después, otro vehículo pasa a toda velocidad por al lado suyo.

- ¡Es él! – Grita Fito. Enseguida, Bruce arranca el auto e inicia una persecución.

- Nosotros nos escondemos para que Murdoc no nos vea. Si lo hace, cagamos. – Susurra el gato negro y se esconden debajo del asiento acompañante. – Ah, y si tenés un arma a mano, úsala, solo para asustarlo un poco. – Ríe.

Bruce conduce hasta quedar al lado del vehículo de Murdoc y saca un arma. Murdoc, en una demostración de estupidez extrema, sube la ventanilla, creyendo que así estaría a salvo. En el momento en el que Bruce comienza a disparar, Corpse se asoma a ver y nota que hay alguien sentado al lado de Murdoc.

- ¡Es 2D! ¡A él no lo lastimes! – Exclama rápidamente.

Bruce continúa tiroteando al auto del bajista y este continuaba tratando de escapar. Corpse sintió unas enormes ganas de sacar su cabeza por la ventanilla y preguntarle sarcásticamente a Murdoc un "Hola Mudz!, ¿cómo estás?". Cuando salió de su escondite, dispuesto a hacerlo, miró hacia la carretera y notó que el camino terminaba a unos 3000 metros.

- ¡CUIDADO! – Gritó rápidamente. Bruce notó la muerte del camino y llegó a frenar. Murdoc no tuvo la misma suerte y su auto cayó al mar con él y 2D dentro.

Bruce salió de la camioneta para mirar al mar. No habían señales del auto. Corpse y Fito bajaron después y también echaron una mirada.

- Mierda… - Susurró el gato negro.

- ¿H-habrán… muerto? – Pregunta Fito, temeroso.

Corpse divisa un par de luces rojas que se mueven muy en el fondo del mar.

- Necesitamos conseguir un submarino. – Dijo firme.

* * *

***Gringolandia es como yo llamo a Estados Unidos desde que ví el capítulo de los Simpsons de cuando viajan a Japón.**


	27. Plastic Beach

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar un submarino? – Pregunta Fito.

-Pos muy fácil, por acá cerca hay un puerto. Seguro que ahí debe haber alguno. –

-Ok, Bruce, llévanos hasta el puerto. – Pide el gato rubio. Bruce asiente y los lleva al puerto más cercano.

Ya en el puerto, Corpse libera a Bruce de su deuda y este se va. Los gatos piden "prestado" *ajemrobadoajem* un submarino, y se sumergen.

Mientras Fito maneja el submarino, Corpse mira por el periscopio. Luego de 10 minutos, divisa otro submarino, en forma de tiburón.

-Mmm… los detalles de ese submarino se me hacen conocidos… -

-¡Ese es Murdoc, idiota! ¡Vamos a seguirlo! – Fito acelera para alcanzar a Murdoc, pero pronto aparecen muchos otros submarinos.

-Hey, ¿esos de ahí no son De La Soul? - Exclama el gato negro.

-Todos estos submarinos son manejados por artistas musicales! – Responde Fito.

-Mierda, Murdoc debió haberlos contratado para su nuevo álbum. –

-Tendremos que seguirlos. – Dice el rubio. – Aún tenemos que rescatar a 2D.

Después de un largo viaje, los gatos ven que todos los submarinos salen a la superficie. Ellos los siguen y logran divisar una isla en frente de ellos. Algo extraña, ya que era de color rosa y, aún de lejos, podía notarse que sus palmeras eran más falsas que billete de 7 pesos.

El par de gatos esperan a que todos bajen de los submarinos y entren a la edificación que se encontraba en la isla. Cuando ya no había nadie, ellos bajan y entran también. Ya dentro, se dirigen al ascensor.

-Ok, veamos… ¿dónde estará 2D? – Pregunta Corpse.

-Mmm, tal vez en donde dice "Cuarto de 2D"… - Le responde Fito con cara de "Sos un estúpido".

-Ah sí, pos vamos para allá. – Corpse aprieta el botón y el ascensor se mueve.

Una vez afuera, caminan por un estrecho pasillo hacia la única puerta visible. Cuando el gato negro está por abrirla, alguien los agarra a ambos por la espalda y los mete dentro de un saco.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! – Grita Fito. Trata de romper el saco con sus uñas, pero accidentalmente lastima a su compañero.

-¡CON UN CARAJO, FITO. TENÉ MÁS CUIDADO! – Ambos comienzan a discutir, hasta que el saco se abre y una mano verde los arroja a una jaula. Cuando logran divisar bien, ven a Murdoc encerrarlos en la jaula e irse hacia la única salida. No sin antes decir:

-Cayeron en mi trampa, ratas. Bienvenidos a Plastic Beach. – Y cierra la puerta.

* * *

**Muy corto, lo sé, pero esto fue improvisado. En realidad, todo mis capítulos fueron improvisados XD Pero bue, ah y la nueva imagen la hizo mi buena y talentosa amiga Pauco :3 Es genial XD Su nombre de deviantART es aportealcosmos. Esta es su cuenta de fanfiction: u/4118386/aportealcosmos**

**Ah, y con respecto a mi nuevo nombre, bueno... Sonic, los Babylon Rogues son mis favoritos junto con el Team Chaotix XDDD**


	28. Chapter 28

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunta Fito mientras se recuesta en el suelo de la jaula.

- Ese Muerdoc es más inteligente de lo que parece… Pero yo lo soy más. – Responde el gato negro mientras saca un radio transmisor de su bolsillo. - ¿En serio creías que me iba a dejar engañar? –

Corpse enciende el radio transmisor y susurra unas palabras. Al terminar de hablar, se gira hacia Fito con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a salir de aquí? – Le pregunta, preocupado.

- La ayuda viene en camino. Mientras, tendremos que averiguar el cómo salir de esta jaula. – Corpse examina la cerradura de la jaula, y la abre fácilmente con su uña.

Inmediatamente se dirigen al ascensor y Fito pulsa el botón que los lleva a la entrada del edificio. Al salir, miran hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hay nadie allí, y avanzan. Mientras caminan por la playa, Fito divisa un submarino. Ambos corren ilusionados hacia él pero, cuando lo prueban, ven que requieren de unas llaves para encenderlo.

- Fuck, que suerte la nuestra. Murdoc puede encontrarnos en cualquier momento y ni siquiera sé cuanto va a tardar Daley en venir. – Corpse se queja mientras patea una piedrita.

- ¿Daley? –

- Sipiti dipiti. Lo conozco y le pedí que viniera a ayudarnos, ya que tiene un submarino. Toma lo que puedas tomar, bro. –

- Ok, mientras tanto, podríamos ir a buscar a 2D. – Propone Fito mientras vuelve corriendo al edificio. Corpse lo sigue.

Fácilmente descubren el piso de 2D al ver su nombre en uno de los botones del ascensor. Al entrar al supuesto cuarto de 2D, descubren que él no está allí.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – Pregunta el gato rubio mientras revisa el cuarto.

- Hey, mirá esto. Este cartel dice "yo amo a mi pene". – Exclama Corpse mientras ríe.

- No te desconcentres, tenemos que buscar aaaaaa… ¡una Nintendo gamecube! Hombre, creí que se habían extinguido. – Dice Fito con alegría mientras enciende la consola. Corpse revisa los juegos.

- ¡Sonic Heroes! Que recuerdos. –

- Ese juego es más cursi que mi mamasita. – Ríe Fito mientras ve los dibujos pegados en las paredes. – Hombre, 2D hace dibujos bien raros. Digo, sé que le teme a las ballenas, pero esto es demasiado… O sea, si no les gusta ¿para qué las dibuja? Hasta se dibujó a sí mismo siendo devorado por una. Eso no parece sano. –

Mientras Fito sigue hablando solo, Corpse lo ignora y juega al juego.

-Aggh, maldito Eggman con su maldito Egg Albatross. –

- Tal vez 2D esté grabando el disco con Murdoc, contra su voluntad, claro está. Lo mejor sería esperarlo acá y cuando vuelva nos escapamos al anochecer. ¿Qué te parece? –

- _Follow me inside, outside_

_Though the stratosphere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that __I adore y__ou_ - Corpse canta mientras juega.

- Hombre, ¿estás usando al Team Rose? ¡Ese es para nenitas! – Se burla su compañero.

- E- es unisex, además necesito jugar con ellos para ganar el modo historia. Y la canción es pegajosa. – Chilla el gato negro, algo avergonzado.

- Si clarooooo… hazte a un lado, balín. Voy a jugar con los Chaotix, que esos son bien machos. –

Unos minutos después, escuchan a alguien acercarse al cuarto. Rápidamente apagan la consola y se esconden debajo de la cama.

- Aghh, 2D debería limpiar este basurero. –

De repente, la puerta se abre y ven como 2D es literalmente arrojado dentro. Corpse vagamente logra divisar a quién tiró al cantante, se veía muy familiar. Pero no puede examinar por mucho, ya que cierra la puerta. Esperan unos segundos y salen disparados a ver si el peliazul estaba bien.

- ¡2D, estás bien! – Exclama Fito aliviado.

- ¿Y cómo llegaron ustedes dos acá? – Pregunta sorprendido.

- Obviamente vinimos a rescatarte. –

- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a salir de acá? – Pregunta el frágil tecladista.

- No se preocupen, ya tengo un plan. Si algo aprendí de mi ídolo **(N/A:** **Sonic LOL)** es que trabajando juntos podemos destruir hasta a un enorme robot malvado. –

- ¿Robot malvado? ¿Te refieres a Cyborg Noodle? –

- ¿Cyborg… Noodle? ¿Quién es esa? – Pregunta el gato negro, curioso.

- Es una copia robot que Murdoc hizo para reemplazar a Noodle… -

- ¿Ese sinvergüenza se atrevió a reemplazarla? ¡Imperdonable! – Replica Fito, furioso.

- Ok, al anochecer vamos a poner en marcha nuestro plan. Lo que vamos a hacer es… - Corpse acerca a sus dos amigos y les susurra el plan.

- ¿Entendieron? –

- Perfectamente. – Responden Fito y 2D al mismo tiempo.

- Ok, a las 8 pm nos pondremos en marcha. –

Cuando el reloj indicó las 08:00 pm, los tres salieron al pasillo. A lo lejos ven que C.N. se esta acercando.

- Ok muchachos, tal y como lo planeamos. ¡A la carga, Chaotix! –

- ¿Qué? – Ríe 2D.

- Hombre, amas demasiado a esos tipos. –

- Ay, ¡Sólo ataquen! – Grita, y los tres se abalanzan sobre la robot.

* * *

**¡E revivido de entre los muertos ñaca ñaca! Ok, anduve con gripe los últimos días y no estoy de lo mejor, pero sí lo suficiente como para escribir XD**

**Incluí el Sonic Heroes ya que bue, lo estaba jugando hace un rato y ese juego es mi infancia. Tiene dos cosas que fueron muy importantes para mí cuando salió: el regreso de los Chaotix (mi equipo favorito, los amo asdasdasd más que nada a Espio)y el regreso de Metal Sonic. Además, por más cursi que suene, este juego me enseño lo importante que es la amistad y el trabajo en equipo. Y la música... uff, la música es genial. El tema del Team Sonic, por ejemplo, muestra justamente la importancia del trabajo en equipo. Mis temas favoritos son los de el Team Chaotix -(lml) y el Team Dark. El juego Sonic Adventure y su música también son buenos. El tema de Sonic "It doesn't matter" es mi favorito, ya que habla de nunca rendirse, de luchar por lo que creés que es correcto, de seguir hasta el fin. Definitivamente SEGA sabe como poner buenos mensajes en sus canciones. :)**

**En la parte en la que Corpse canta, está cantando el tema del Team Rose "Follow me" el cual recomiendo para los fans a los que les gusta lo romántico. XD**

**En fin, ahora Gorillaz tendrá que compartir mi puesto de Fandom principal con Sonic the hedgehog. No se me pongan celosos.**

**... y, tal vez escriba un crossover en el futuro...**


End file.
